Pretty Little Killer
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: After being Christians captive for two years, Bonnie finally returns to Fells Church as a vampire. She is cold and sarcastic and Damon will go to great lengths to get the old Bonnie back. Can he save her from her self? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, so this is the intro to a brand new story because I have been dying to write a dark Bonnie fic. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories and have written 4 ch of this one so I could work on the others. Well read review and tell me if you would like to read more of this or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Character's may be OOC, and this is an AU fic, meaning it doesn't quite fit in with the story the books tell. There may be mistakes so I apologize for them in advance.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Can I buy you a drink?" the man slurred as he sat down next to her at the bar.<p>

She mentally rolled her eyes, trying to fight the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust as the putrid stench of alcohol and old sweat threatened to overpower her heightened sense of smell.

Instead she turned to face the stranger, flipping her scarlet locks over her shoulder flirtatiously.

She plastered her most charming smile on her face and accepted his offer.

The burning liquid did nothing to sate her thirst, but the man's racing pulse was promising.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private?" he asked his voice laced with lust.

"It's as if you read my mind." she smiled.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and together they exited the noisy little bar.

She let him lead her to his old beat up Chevy in the parking lot, climbing in when he opened up the door for her.

She watched as he walked over to the driver's side and got in himself, stopping him as he tried to put the keys into the ignition.

"Oh you want it right here?" he grinned stupidly.

She glanced down at her nails in boredom.

"I don't like to play with my food." she answered.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him, allowing him to watch in horror as her brown irises darkened to black, and her canines extended noticeably.

"What the hell?" he fumbled for the handle of the door.

She smiled in bitter amusement.

"Oh, no don't run. I don't know if I could catch up to you." She said sarcastically.

The man ran blindly into the dark woods.

He ignored the stitch in his side and kept going, knowing that his life depended on it.

He ran until he came to a clearing and looked around sighing in relief when he saw that he was alone.

He rested his sweating palms on his knees as he bent over trying to calm his ragged breaths.

His head snapped up as the sound of musical laughter drifted to his ears.

Before he could take off she was in front of him.

She wrapped her small fingers around his throat, forcing him to stare straight into her eyes as he continued to struggle.

"Did you honestly think that you could outrun a vampire?"

Tears formed into his eyes as he felt the pressure build up in his head from the loss of oxygen.

She loosened her grip on his throat only enough for him to catch a breath.

"We can't have you dying before I kill you, now can we?"

"Why?" the man choked out.

She laughed then.

"Because I am just so hungry." she answered simply before sinking her fangs deeply into his neck.

She continued to feed off of him until his struggles subsided and his heart stopped.

She tossed his limp corpse to the side and looked down at her bloodstained dress.

"Damn, look at the mess you made? This was pure silk. "She reprimanded the dead man.

She then left the man's corps to stare blankly at the night sky as she went to find a change of clothes.

She had to look her best if she was going to be visiting some of her old friends didn't she?

Bonnie smiled to herself then, thinking to herself that it just felt so good to be home.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the boarding house...<em>

The group of friends began to prepare for a fight.

It had been two years since anything supernatural had occurred and that two years had been blessing enough.

They had been able to use those two years to search for Bonnie, and though they had yet to give up the search for the little red head, they now knew they would have a fight on their hands.

They had blown off the news reports of strange murders at first, but the fact that they seemed to head straight for fells church made it impossible to ignore any longer.

The chill in the night air only seemed to confirm that whatever had killed those men was close.

"Do you think its Christian?" Elena asked once they had all of the sprigs of Vervain, stakes, and other deadly weapons gathered and at the ready.

Christian was Meredith's twin brother who had been long brainwashed by Klaus.

He had come to their small town two years ago and wreaked havoc, trying to draw them out.

Which worked, and they had lost Bonnie when he had fled taking her with him.

They never saw it coming; they were so sure that it was Elena that he wanted so they focused on protecting her.

In the end it was Bonnie he wanted.

He blamed her for the loss of his sire and snatched her up for revenge.

Their foolish assumptions had resulted in the loss of their dear friend and they were left with nothing but guilt.

They could only hope that she had escaped from his clutches and would come back to them unharmed, but as the time went by the doubt slowly crept in.

Though no one had said this out loud it was the thought that was in the back of their minds.

"I think that whoever it is wants us to know that they are coming. No vampire in their right mind would be so careless in their feeding unless they are trying to send a calling card." Damon answered after much

thought.

"I hope it is that bastard, I have waited long enough to drive a stake into his heart." Matt declared filled with newly found motivation.

"Maybe we can find out what he did with Bonnie?" Meredith reasoned.

"I really hope that you aren't suggesting we let him live." Damon said as he looked at the dark haired beauty in disbelief.

"No, we will kill him that much is a fact. I just think we should draw it out and maybe get some answers while we are at it." Meredith shrugged.

Although Christian was walking the earth, she knew that Klaus had killed her brother long ago, leaving them only with the cold empty vessel that they knew now.

"Are you sure that you aren't a fully fledged vampire?" Stefan asked amazed at her callous thinking.

She laughed bitterly then.

"It's just rational thinking, even if it sounds cold. Besides he needs to pay for taking Bonnie."

"Regardless we need a game plan if we are going to stop whoever this is." Elena said.

"Yeah we all know what happened when we didn't really have a plan." Matt agreed.

A knock sounded in the door just then, and they all looked at each other in confusion.

Damon was the first to break out of his stupor and went to answer the door.

He cautiously opened the door and gaped in disbelief at the smirking girl that stood on the porch.

"Hello Damon. Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to invite me in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO that was chapter one =) is this something you would like to read more of or no? if yes let me know I have the second chapter done just needs to be edited and I will continue. Also I will be working on one of my other stories now, I am still waiting for my chapter of Letters to Damon to get back to me but just look forward to when it does =) R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad you liked it so far and like I said I have been dying to write a dark Bonnie fic :) Well hope that I don't disappoint you in this next chapter and be sure to read the ending notes for a special AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>The characters in this story may be OOC, and this is an AU story meaning that it does not go along with the story the books tell. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" Elena pushed passed Damon who in his shock just stared at the red head.<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes Elena it's me."

Before she had time to react Elena pulled her into a right embrace.

"Oh, Bonnie! We thought-"

"You thought Christian killed me." Bonnie finished for her the blonde as she shook free of Elena's arms.

"Well yes." Elena answered.

"He did." she said nonchalantly.

Elena stepped back and looked at her friend only now noticing the changes.

"Come in Bonnie." Stefan said finally breaking the barrier that kept her from crossing the thresh hold.

He always was the considerate one.

She almost felt the tiniest amount of guilt for wanting to rip his throat out.

Almost.

She smirked as she crossed the thresh hold, taking in each and every one of the shocked faces.

She felt the burning black gaze on her though her back was to him.

This would once have intimidated her but now it only amused her.

"It's rude to stare Damon." she said as she turned to meet his gaze.

He flashed her one of his signature 500 kilowatt smiles before replying.

"Yes, well I was never one to take mannerism too seriously.

"Careful, that could get you into trouble someday." she winked at him.

The others watched this exchange in complete silence, until it was finally broken by Matt.

"What happened, Bonnie?" he had asked the question that was buzzing around all of their minds.

She sauntered over to the coffee table that was covered in weapons.

She picked up one of the stakes twirling it around easily.

"What's the matter Matt? Don't you like the new me?"

Matt ran a nervous hand through his hair, intimidated and even a little scared of this Bonnie.

"What he means is; how did you get away from Christian? And what did he do? We looked for you for so long and found nothing." Meredith spoke up relieving Matt from Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie felt as Damon tried to brush her mind, and smiled.

She walked straight up to him and slowly answered the first question.

"I Ripped. His. Cold dead. Heart. Right Out of his chest." as she said this she ran a finger along

Damon's sternum, the chills that ran down his spine was a match to the callousness in her tone.

He got the message loud and clear and immediately withdrew the wave of power he had sent her way.

"What about the rest?"

Bonnie smirked then.

"So you want all of the gory little details then? Okay I'll tell you everything."

They all sat down in silence waiting for her to begin.

Damon kept his eyes trained on her watching her every move.

She was nowhere near the same girl that she had been two years ago and Damon wasn't sure they could trust her.

"If you thought that Christian killed me right away you are mistaken. No. He wanted me to suffer. He kept me locked in a dark basement, making me watch as he fed off of and killed innocent people..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back.<strong>_  
><em>Bonnie struggled to get out of the ropes that were the only things keeping her on her aching feet.<em>

_Her wrists burned and were raw and bloodied from other failed attempts to free herself._

_The only warmth in the musty basement was the warmth of her blood that dripped slowly down her arms._

_She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but it seemed like decades._

_She clung desperately to the hope that any day now her friends would find her and end this nightmare._

_Suddenly the dark room was flooded with the blinding light of the day._

_Two dark figures approached, one tall and the other the size of a child._

_She knew the tall one very well, for it was he who had kept her captive._

_As they came closer Bonnie was able to see that the smaller one was in fact a little girl._

_Human as far as Bonnie could tell, only the girls' eyes were all wrong._

_They were a vivid blue that should have been full of life, yet they seemed glossed over and dead._

_The tale tells sign of being under the spell of compulsion._

_She shuffled alongside the dark vampire, almost robotically._

_Christian chuckled darkly then._

_"So Red, are you ready to beg me to end your miserable life yet?" he asked her, as he did every day that he came to torture her._

_And like every day before this she remained complacent._

_Outwardly she was as cool as stone, but inwardly her heart was anxious._

_She was worried that in his ploy to shake her up the little girl would be harmed._

_This wouldn't be the first time he had made her watch him snack on innocent people, but this was the first time he had brought a child with him._

_He was stooping to an all time low this time even for him._

_He smirked at her then._

_Her cool facade did nothing to hide her speeding pulse which of course he could hear._

_He knew he had her then._

_He knelt down in front of the child and smoothed down her tangled hair in almost a parental way, but Bonnie saw straight through the seemingly sweet gesture._

_"Sarah, I want you to go play outside. I will come and get you when you are needed. Now skip along."_

_Sarah nodded and skipped out of the basement, leaving Bonnie alone with Christian._

_Bonnie was glad that the girl was out of harm's way at least for now._

_Christian turned to her then with a smirk that seemed to come so natural to vampires._

_She felt a pang in her heart then._

_She couldn't help but think of Damon and his own devil may care smirk._

_She might not make it out of this and then all of her love for Damon would have been in vain, for she had yet to tell him how much she cared for him._

_"So you have a thing for the elder Salvatore do you?" Christian laughed in amusement having read her not so quiet thoughts._

_Blush crept into her cheeks then and she shot the taunting vampire a deathly glare._

_He stepped closer to her, her glare only amusing to him._

_"It's pointless you know. His eyes are for your pretty blonde friend. He will never see past the Katherine look alike."_

_Bonnie looked away, the truth of his words were overwhelming and though she had told herself this time and again, it was different hearing it from someone else._

_Tears fell from her eyes, not only because she knew Damon would never love her, but because her hope of being rescued seemed so fickle._

_Christian laughed taking pleasure from her misery._

_"Oh, I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? Maybe I could take Salvatore out if your mind." he ran a cold finger down the side of her neck._

_Naturally she tried to back away from him, but her restraints made it impossible..._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie brought herself back to the present not wanting to relive that moment because it had gotten so much worse from there.<p>

Day after day he would come in to 'make her forget about Damon' and day after day she lost a part if herself, until finally she was only an empty shell.

Numb…

Her heart beat but she was dead, and had been for a while.

She looked at the others, mixed expressions written in their faces.

She had left out the part about Damon of course; there was no need to confess feelings that were no longer there.

In fact she didn't feel anything for these people she once called friends, she had chosen to let go of her feelings long ago.

They made her weak and allowing herself to care after what she has been through would have no doubt left her a crippled broken mess.

Her gaze lingered on Damon for a second longer and she could have sworn she saw burning anger in his obsidian eyes.

"One day he came in the basement and asked as he had before, 'are you ready to beg for me to end your life' I nodded then, I hadn't the energy or the will to go on living.

He only laughed then. 'I will kill you then, but I will make sure you still walk the earth for eternity.' Was his reply.

He forced his blood down my throat and snapped my neck before I had time to react. I am not sure how long it took for me to... Wake up, but he was there and had moved me to a room.

No matter how much I wanted to kill him right then and there, I couldn't because he was my sire; but I never forgot what he had put me through.

It had scarred me so deep it was etched into my brain even after death.

He told me to clean up and I did, and then he brought me 'a snack' as he called it.

He said that I had to complete the transition.

I tried to resist but he cut the man's throat and the urge to drink overpowered whatever control I had.

As the days past and the people he brought me died I found that it became easier to kill, enjoying it even.

But when he came in one day with the little girl called Sarah and offered her up to me, something in me snapped into place.

Call it my humanity or morality or whatever you please, but whatever bond I had for Christian was severed at that moment.

I walked up to him then and ripped his heart out.

I stared straight into his eyes and watched as they glossed over as he permanently died by my hands.

I felt so liberated.

I was finally free if him.

And so here I am today, of course I made a few stops along the way. A girl's got to eat."

Matt shuddered noticeably and Bonnie smirked at him.

"Why Matt I forgot to tell you how... Ravishing you look" she said to him with a wink.

Elena spoke up effectively grabbing Bonnie's attention.

Matt shot her a grateful look.

"So those murders, those were you?"

Bonnie laughed then almost sounding like her old self for a moment.

"Of course silly, I had to get your attention somehow, and from the looks of it I did a pretty good job." she said as she gestured to the table covered in weapons.

Stefan looked at her in disbelief.

"Good job? Bonnie you have been killing innocent people."

"Innocent? They were hardly innocent, why if you would have heard their naughty though-"

Damon interrupted her then.

"You have been way to sloppy Bonnie. You could have exposed our kind to the world."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Damon, and here I thought you were the fun one. I think you are becoming as soft as your saint brother."

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked in a hurt whisper.

"Nothing is wrong with me Elena dear. I have never felt better in my life."

Elena knew all too well what being a new vampire felt like, but unlike her Bonnie wasn't confused.

She knew who they were.

It seemed almost as if she had chosen to act this way.

"Well I hate to break up this fuzzy little reunion, but I've got places to be and people to drain." and with that Bonnie was gone.

The others called after her, but if she heard them she didn't acknowledge it.

The room swelled with thick tension, no one seemed to know what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me a review telling me what you thought so far. I can promise you that things will soon get very interesting in the next few chapters, and this new bad Bonnie will even make herself quite a few new enemies. <strong>

**As I said before, I have an important announcement. I would like to hold a oneshot contest, and the prizes will be different priced itunes gift cards for the first, second and third places. So if you are interested either review asking for the info, or hit me up in PM to which I will send you the details. I may post them on my profile near the top as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey thank to all who reviewed :) I am so glad that you like this story so far. Yay! so two ppl want to do my one shot challenge so far, girls I will send you the info asap! 1****st**** prize is a 25$ iTunes gift card, 2****nd**** 15$, 3****rd**** 10 $ =) so if you are interested either say so in your review or PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The characters in this story may be OOC, and this is an AU story meaning that it does not go along with the story the books tell. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>STOP! This chapter contains a little gore so if you do not like to read that kind of thing beware if you choose to go on then you have been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon left shortly after Bonnie had.<p>

Her callousness was unnerving to say the least.

He knew that underneath her hard exterior his redbird was in there somewhere, and he would do whatever it took to get her back.

The only question was how?

In her current state it was highly unlikely that she would be willing to sit down and talk to him, no matter how much of his charms he used on her.

He knew all too well what it was like to flip the switch and give in completely to your nature; he had after all done just this for nearly five hundred years.

It was Elena and Bonnie who had gotten under his skin and made him care again.

Hell, if he didn't care his life would be so much easier.

Perhaps he would be at Bonnie's side right now draining this small town's residence;  
>but he did care, and it almost hurt to see his little bird in this state.<p>

He would get her back and he would force her to sit down and talk to him and listen to him no matter how long it took.

He set off to gather what he needed then, his mind ablaze with determination.

* * *

><p>Meredith shut herself in her room needing the time alone to clear her head.<p>

Outwardly she had appeared as cool, calm, and collected as she always had; but inwardly she was a tangled mess if emotions.

She felt an overwhelming guilt for what her brother had done to Bonnie, and though it wasn't physically her fault, she felt the guilt all the same.

She was the rational one, and yet when they had went up against Christian she choked.

She along with the others thought that he had wanted Elena, an unfortunate reminder of just how dangerous assumptions can be.

And now she was at yet another unfortunate crossroads, every path an unpleasant one.

Bonnie was her best friend, but could she let her go on killing people?

Her very blood held the answer to that question although her heart fought to find a different answer.

She had trained to be a hunter since the time she had learned to walk; to put the safety of all others before her own life.

No, she couldn't allow Bonnie to continue killing humans.

The vampire who had come here tonight wasn't the girl who had befriended her in kindergarten when the other children thought she was strange.

She wasn't the bouncy and at times naive girl she had known and grown to love as a sister.

Bonnie had died when Christian turned her, and now she knew what she had to do.

She knelt down and felt under her bed until her hand brushed against what she was searching for.

She grabbed the old oak box and set it in her bed opening it up to look at the ancient stave that she would use to kill Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe how cold she was." Elena cried, resting her head against Stefan's strong shoulder.<p>

"I know love. She has seen things that would make the sanest person go mad. We can only hope she will come around, and fast." he said as he smoothed her golden hair down.

"Do you really think she can?" Elena looked up at him with hope filled eyes.

He knew she needed reassurance, but how could he reassure her of something he himself did not have the answer for?

It tore him up to see his small friend so full of hate.

It reminded him of a long ago time when he and his brother had parted after they had first awakened into the life of the undead.

He looked down at his love and replied in the only way he knew how.

"I have learned in my long life, that nothing is impossible."

His answer seemed to satisfy her and for this he was grateful.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms leaving him to sort through his thoughts as he stared trance like into the licking flames in the fireplace.

He had once thought his brother would forever remain cold and callous, but had been proven wrong when they had come to the little town of fells church.

"Nothing is impossible." he repeated this time to himself.

He too fell into slumber with newfound hope.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the bar filled with rowdy men and drunk women.<p>

The room quieted down and all eyes turned to her filled with hatred.

She knew she was being reckless by entering a bar that catered mostly to werewolves, but life would be drab without recklessness.

"What do you want leech?" The largest of the pack demanded.

She plastered her most innocent smile on and shrugged.

"Can't a girl get a drink?" she replied.

"We don't cater to your kind." the man spat.

She smirked then.

"Well I am sure your pack leader won't mind. Shall we ask him? Now what was his name again..." she tapped a finger to her chin as if in thought.

The man snorted then, followed by echoes of the others snickering in the bar.

"Vincent doesn't tolerate your kind let alone let them walk out of this place intact. He will rip your cold dead heart right out of your chest."

She laughed then.

"Yes, well you see I was minding my own business, about to have a drink of a very hot doctor, when your pal 'Vincent' tried just this. I think this belongs to you." she tossed a garbage bag to the man who caught it easily.

The man tossed it to the ground when crimson gore splashed onto his shirt.

It landed with a sickening wet thud and the severed head of Vincent rolled out eyes wide and glossed over.

"You know, I think I have had all I could drink anyways. Oh, and I don't suggest you become cannibals anytime soon, dog has the most horrible after taste." she turned to leave a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"You're dead bitch!" the man yelled to her.

She looked to him over her shoulder and replied, "Sorry but someone already beat you to the punch."

She left the bar humming a tune to herself.

Thinking to herself just how much fun it was to be undead.

* * *

><p>Bonnie slowly climbed the steps to her latest victim's apartment.<p>

She knew he was watching her, she had picked up on his presence about twenty minutes after leaving the dogs bar and had sensed it for the remainder of her slow walk here.

As expected he materialized behind her just as she pulled the stolen keys from her leather purse.

She spun around to face him a coy smile on her lips.

"Why Damon, don't you know it's not proper for a man to stalk a lady."

"I think it's safe to say that you are no ordinary lady." he said with a smirk.

The old her would have blushed just from the close proximity of his body, but that was the beauty of not giving a damn; nothing to cloud up your mind.

She chuckled lightly.

"I have to say, I have quite missed that old time charm of yours." she replied sarcastically.

"Leave the sarcasm for the professionals; it doesn't go well with a woman of your beauty."

He said sardonically.

She grabbed him by the throat and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"For a while there I thought you had become as boring as that brother of yours; guess I was wrong."

She pressed her lips to his in an aggressive kiss and his hands tangled themselves in her hair as he returned the kiss with intensity to match.

She pulled back and smiled up at him as he gazed at her, his onyx eyes burning with need and something else.

Her smile faded to a frown as she tried to decipher what it was.

"Sorry sweetheart this is going to sting a bit."

Before she had time to react he snapped her neck.

He flinched as he heard the sickening crunch as her bones snapped and splintered.

He hated that he had to resort to such measures but knew that it was the only way to immobilize her for long enough to take her where he needed to without a fight.

He caught her limp form before it hit the ground and hefted her up bridal style.

He couldn't help but stare down at her for a moment.

With her eyes shut and her scarlet hair a mess he was brought back to an earlier time when he had carried her to place her into a warm bath.

He had saved her life then and he would make damn sure he did this time too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? A lot happened this chapter huh? Looks like Bonnie just made some enemies, and Meredith? Who saw that coming? Well tell me your thoughts on this story so far. Hope you liked it :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello guys and dolls, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, as well as sticking with me here. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Oh and I hope everyone who wanted to enter the one shot contest, received the PM from me. If not let me know. There is no deadline yet, because art cannot be rushed but I may make one later on…**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The characters in this story may be OOC, and this story does not go with the storyline of the books. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. **

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up she found herself in a dimly lit room with the shades drawn.<p>

"Damn." she cursed under her breath when she realized that she was restrained by what seemed to be wood at her ankles as well as her wrists.

The more she struggled the more wood cut into her flesh painfully.

She was tied securely to a chair which without the use of her hands was impossible to escape from.

The door to the room opened revealing a smirking Damon holding a mug of blood.

Though the thought of drinking old blood disgusted her, she became all too aware of her burning thirst.

"Good morning sunshine. I brought you a drink. I figured since you were out for three days you would probably be thirsty." he said as he entered the room.

"You wouldn't by any chance have any tall dark and handsome around would you? I'm sorry but I don't go green."

"unfortunately we just ran out of the tall, but I have plenty of the dark and sexy going on right here." he replied as he gestured to himself.

"Don't get too full of yourself there."

She rolled her eyes.

"Here Drink, its o positive extra virgin." he said as he offered her the mug.

She held up her restrained hands.

"Okay, undo these and I will take the mug from you."

He chuckled darkly and replied, "I don't think so sweetheart. For now I will just have to feed you." he pulled out a bendy straw and placed it into the crimson liquid.

She drank the blood greedily when he put the straw to her lips, and though bagged blood wasn't her cup of tea it soothed her parched throat just the same.

When she was done he placed the cup on a night stand and sat down on the bed.

"So what's the plan? You going to keep me here for an eternity?" she asked.

"If that's how long it's going to take then yes."

He shrugged.

"Takes for what?"

"For you to become the sweet Bonnie We all live and know."

She laughed then.

"Don't hold your breath then. That naive girl died when christian snapped her neck."

He was in front of her in a split second staring her straight in the eyes.

He was silent for a moment just staring at her intently as if he was searching for something.

"Oh? Is that so? Because I think she is in there somewhere buried deep down trying to claw her way out of the darkness, and believe me when I say I will help her get out."

Bonnie smirked then.

"What do you want her back for? I'm so much more fun."

"I think it's safe to say that your idea of fun is completely different from mine."

"I beg to differ. Like it or not, you and I are the same and you know it."

He got up and walked to the door and turned to her once more.

"I may have been like you once but that was before you showed me how good it felt to care again."

With that he walked out of the door leaving her to herself.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Bonnie had come to the boardinghouse and Meredith had seen no sign if the red head anywhere.<p>

She prowled the streets at night and searching the whole of the small town, and it seemed as if Bonnie had disappeared without a trace.

She knew that Bonnie was smart and calculating so it seemed highly probable that she was settled in a nearby town close by.

It didn't escape her notice that Damon seemed to have vanished as well, probably having gone off to join Bonnie in her little tirade.

If this was the case she would turn every town upside down until she found them and end them.

She had to keep reminding herself that Bonnie wasn't herself anymore and that she was just a cold vampire that needed to be stopped because the lives if innocent people were at stake.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Bonnie?" Elena asked when Stefan entered the boarding house fresh from a hunt.<p>

"No, not since the night she came here. Come to think of it I haven't seen Damon since then either." he replied.

"You don't think she... You know." Matt said as he ran his hand across his neck in a slicing motion.

Stefan chuckled then.

"Though my brother can have that affect on people I highly doubt it. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

"I don't know, I have pretty much gotten used to Damon, and Bonnie made Damon seem as harmless as a kitten." Matt shuddered.

"Is that so mutt? Need I remind you just how dangerous I can be?" Damon materialized as if out of thin air in front of Matt.

Matt just shrugged.

"Bonnie still has you beat."

Elena spoke up once again coming to the jocks rescue.

"Damon, where have you been?"

He smirked at her.

"Oh I've been around…"

"You wouldn't have by any chance seen Bonnie have you." Stefan asked.

"No. Besides you heard her. She's long gone probably all tied up draining puppy dogs or something."

Stefan looked at his brother as if searching for something.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"What is it brother. I am not her keeper. How should I know where she has run off to?"

"Oh, nothing." Stefan answered.

"Good. Now that you have wasted my time I think I will go find myself a tasty little brunette."

Elena gawked at him in horror.

He smirked.

"Don't fret my pet; I am not going to the dark side any time soon."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>He had only wanted to come long enough to keep up appearances. He didn't quite trust Bonnie to leave her alone for too long.<p>

He transformed into his crow form and was about to take off when he caught sight of something interesting.

He flew up to the highest branch of a nearby pine and watched as Meredith with her stave neatly strapped to her back snuck into the back door of the boarding house.

_Looks like someone pulled an all nighter_. He thought to himself.

He flew off once she disappeared through the door.

He would have to be extra careful if he wanted his plan to work and he couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

Bonnie's life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Tell me what you thought of this ch, what you think will happen next or even what you would like to see in the future. I really do read all of the comments and even if I cannot get to all of you individually to thank you as I wish I could, I listen to what you have to say. =) <strong>

**So you may be wondering why I have been updating this story so quickly and not my others. Its only because I have chapters written in advance for this one because during my too long break from FanFic I began this one. I promise I will try to get the others updated Asap but truthfully it seems I only have free time during the weekends right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! I am so glad that you like this story so far. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and I hope that this ch won't be a disappointment. Oh and the first entry for my contest has been posted already! So if u haven't already check it out, its written by Teenage Vampyre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The characters in this story may be OOC, and this is an AU fic meaning that it does not follow the story the books tell. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Damon called out as he entered the room he was keeping Bonnie in.<p>

She smiled then.

"Yes well I have just been sitting here all day waiting to hear those very words." she replied sarcastically.

He smirked down at her.

"I bet."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You can't just keep me here Damon."

"I can and I will, at least until you get back that pretty little head of yours on straight."

She let out an inhuman growl then.

"Why do you care? Why now? Where were you when I needed you most? You know this is partly yours and that little brothers of yours fault! You may have not been there next to Christian tearing away at my soul but you practically shoved me to him to protect precious Elena!" Bonnie screamed.

He closed the distance between them in seconds and wrapped his hand around her throat in anger.

"I am very aware that we messed up, and for two damn years I have paid the price with the guilt! I may have not been able to save you then but I sure as hell will now! I am here now!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

He released her throat and began to pace the room to cool off before he did something he would regret.

"My my you have a temper." she laughed.

Her emotions were like a mine filled, one minute she was taunting him, the next she was angry; this was normal though for a vampire if her age.

When she became older she would learn to control and conceal them.

He knew that she enjoyed getting a rise out of him and he would try his best not to let it happen again.

He turned to her and was about to make a sardonic retort but stopped short.

Her head was bowed down as if she had passed out, but that was impossible because vampires simply don't faint.

Suddenly her head snapped up and she stared through him as if she was blind.

Her warm brown eyes were glossed over and corps like.

Then a raspy voice that wasn't hers filled in the silence.

"They are out for blood, hide as you might, but soon they will find. An eye for an eye a head for a head, things that should be dead will remain dead."

"What are you talking about?" he asked the being in possession of her.

The thing cackled hysterically.

"They come to collect a debt in blood."

She/it smiled then and her/ its eyes flashed red.

"Who are they, and who are they after?" Damon asked frustrated that he wasn't getting any straight answers.

The thing seemed to struggle to hang on to the possession.

"Can't - too- strong." it rasped, and then it was gone and Bonnie's head fell limply forward.

He quietly stared down at her until she began to stir.

She looked around for a moment until settling her accusing eyes on him.

"You snapped my neck again!" she accused.

"Oh don't flatter yourself sweetheart. You fell into a trance is all."

She looked shocked to hear this news, for she hadn't gone into a trance since she had been alive.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"But that's impo-"

"Impossible? Surprising, maybe, but impossible no. When we become vampires our strongest traits as humans sometimes are intensified."

"What did I say?"

He quickly repeated the message the thing had spouted from her lips.

She bit her lip in thought and Damon found his attention had been drawn to her lips.

He was brought back to the night she had kissed him in heated passion, well right before he had snapped her neck.

He could not deny to himself that he was attracted to her even in her crazy state the girl was beautiful.

She had always been though.

Being a vampire though seemed to age her a bit, erasing all of the child like features in her face with the acceptation of her eyes.

Her rounded cheeks had slimmed and were somewhat sculpted now and her lips were lush and tempting.

Her hair had darkened too.

No longer the playful strawberry blond curls, but now an almost sinful shade of red that fell into silky waves to her small waist.

She was still petite yet she had filled out in all of the right places.

Suddenly he was filled with desire though she didn't notice as she was still trying to decipher the words of her trance.

He found his eyes drawn to her body almost as if they had a mind of their own.

"Damon? Damon!" bonnie called again when he didn't answer.

"Yes?" he finally answered bringing his onyx eyes to meet hers.

She smirked then.

"Like what you see?" she asked in amusement.

He had defiantly been caught, so he swiftly changed the subject.

"Do you know what the message means?"

She laughed at his evasiveness then shook her head.

"Nope, nothing that comes to mind yet anyways. You know it would be so much easier if these damn things didn't insist on speaking in code."

"Now that something we can agree on."

He walked to the door needing to be free of the small room as well as her for a moment.

She was clouding up his mind and if there was something g after them he would need to think with a clear head.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked with an amused smile.

"I have some things to take care of." he lied.

He walked out of the room and paused at the front door when he heard her call out.

"Okay. I will just wait right here."

He chuckled as he closed and locked the front door.

* * *

><p>Once Bonnie was alone, she had time to think.<p>

If she had kept her ability to trance maybe she had kept some of her other witchy abilities.

She sure could use them given her current situation.

She began to concentrate testing to see if she could move the candle that sat in the nightstand.

It moved slightly so she concentrated harder until it began to levitate.

She held onto it for as long as her strength would allow until finally it gave out and the candle fell back onto the nightstand.

Only it fell sideways and rolled slowly to the edge until it fell onto the bed setting it aflame.

She cursed under her breath and silently hoped that Damon wouldn't be gone for too long.

* * *

><p>Damon circled in the air until he found a semi secluded patch of woods to land in.<p>

He did not like the sound of the message though he had yet to figure out its meaning.

He just knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

As much as he knew that he should get the others opinions on this he knew he couldn't.

Meredith was on a hunt for Bonnie, this much was clear and if it would have been Mutt instead of his little bird he probably would have been by her side to hunt him down.

But it wasn't, it was Bonnie and he valued her life too much to let any harm come to her even if it was from herself.

Suddenly he heard Bonnie's call for him, and the stress in her voice spelled that she was In some sort of danger.

* * *

><p>Bonnie maneuvered the chair into a corner as best as she could.<p>

The flames had grown substantially and were slowly creeping toward the window shades that were her only protection from the afternoon sun.

If the fire didn't kill her first the sun surely would.

With the last of her depleting strength she called out to Damon with her mind hoping that he would reach her in time.

Her strength gave out then and her head rolled limply to the side.

* * *

><p>Damon swiftly dodged all objects that came his way as he flew to the small house where Bonnie was.<p>

He didn't know if this was the danger that the being had warned if but he knew he had to get Bonnie to safety.

As he drew nearer to the secluded house he saw it.

Black smoke began to taint the afternoon sky making it impossible to see the the ground let alone any nearby structures.

He dive down lower and flapped his wings furiously until he finally spotted the house engulfed in flames.

He landed phasing immediately into his vampiric form and ran to the front door as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once he reached the door he immediately grabbed the door handle only to release it immediately as it burned his flesh.

He kicked the door off if its hinges and entered the thick wall of smoke, heading straight for the room Bonnie was in.

When he got to her he found her unconscious.

He pulled out a lapis lazuli ring he had purchased for her when he was sure she could be trusted to be set free, and placed it on one of her fingers not a minute too soon.

The fire had destroyed what was left of the shudders letting whatever sunlight could get in through the thick smoke.

He cut the ropes that kept her secured to the chair and hefted her up bridal style carrying her out of the blazing room and out of the small house.

He gently laid her down on a patch of grass and sat down next to her pondering his next move, as well as taking a much needed rest after the exhausting efforts it had taken to reach her in time.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and shook his head letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"You my dear little bird will surely be the death of me."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie came to she found that Damon had brought her to some cheap hotel.<p>

The wild patterns of the bedspread complete with a matching set of curtains were proof of this.

Damon was at the window staring out, his back was to her and he was still as a statue.

"Why Damon, I thought you were a man of taste. What made you choose this crap hole? Was it the free all you can eat hookers that drew you in?" she asked with a smirk.

He turned to her then, anger in his eyes.

"This crap whole of a place is going to save your life. As we speak Meredith is probably searching the streets for you to put that pretty little stave of hers right into your heart."

His words didn't seem to faze her as they should have.

Instead she answered with, "are you sure it's not the hookers? There is nothing quite like the exotic spice of a sinners blood."

"Did you hear a word I said? Mer-"

She rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes. Meredith wants to kill me. Let her come, I think it would be quite fun to let her try."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You think this is some sort of game? Sorry sweetheart but the shit just hit the fan and things became serious, and thanks to you we lost the luxury of that cozy little home that took me hours to find."

"Oh quit your whining, it's not becoming of you. Besides if Meredith was after me then I am sure she would have found the place soon, so the crispy little house will throw her off."

She was right and he knew it, his silence said as much.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am starving." she added.

He grabbed a paper bag off of the table and tossed her a bag full of blood.

She rolled her eyes then.

"It's unnatural to fight what you are Damon. This-" she paused to hold up the bag with her cuffed hands," is not who you are and you know it. This takes all of the fun away from what we are."

"Fun?" he looked at the stranger in front of him, for the girl that sat in front of him was no longer Bonnie.

"Yes fun. There is a part of you that misses the thrill of the kill and you know it!"

Anger flashed in his eyes and he was in front of her in a flash, his hand gripped tightly around her throat.

"Do not presume that you know a thing about me."

She laughed then.

"It's the truth. You miss the adrenaline rush that courses through you as your victims' heart races in fear, the thrill of catching them as they flee, and the satisfaction as their warm blood trickles down your throat."

He released her roughly throwing her back onto the bed.

"It's the natural order of things Damon, we are the predators, the lions of the world; and they are our prey."

He remained silent and turned his back to her.

"Don't cage the animal inside of you Damon it's not healthy." she laughed.

He grabbed her roughly again his fangs had extended as his anger had grown.

He sank them deep into her neck missing the smile that formed on her lips.

Though he didn't know it she had him exactly where she wanted him.

* * *

><p>Meredith stepped through the charred remains of the small house that she was led to believe Damon had taken Bonnie too.<p>

A number of the residence had spotted two people matching the description of them head this way, and this was the only plausible structure that seemed promising.

She was shocked to find it in scorched ruins when she had first arrived, but this only seemed like proof All the more that they had once been here.

Their trail however had gone cold and she would now have to go through the grueling work to get another tip as to where they now resided.

She knew that with Damon's erratic behavior, it wouldn't be too long until he too would need to be put down.

Bonnie was now very calculating and manipulating, and the soft spot that Damon had for her would be his undoing.

She left the scorched building and walked back to town.

Time was of the essence and she knew that if she didn't find them and soon that it would be two friends that she would have to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I hope I am taking this in the right direction and would like to know if I am or not. Thank you for all of your support!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys keep me going, and I am lucky to have such awesome readers as you. I am so glad you are enjoying this story so far and really hope that I don't disappoint in this chapter. Also three entries have already been posted for my contest and I can't wait to read the others! Thank you ladies and you guys did a wonderful job. and for those of you who havent already you should check them out and show them some love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The characters in this story may be OOC, and this is an AU fic meaning that it does not follow the story the books tell. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV.<strong>

Elena couldn't help but feel anxious.

It seemed as if everything around her was falling apart.

She should feel relieved and happy that Bonnie was still around, but instead this only pained her.

Bonnie wasn't truly around was she?

She had seen her the night that she had come to the boarding house, but her cold behavior was nothing like the sweet girl she had been when she was alive.

If this had been Christians' intention when he had turned her, well he had defiantly succeeded.

The only good that came from this at all was that his little plan had backfired and he had paid the price.

It had been a week now and Bonnie still hadn't returned to the boarding house.

Damon hadn't either for that matter.

She knew that he had either found Bonnie or was looking for her, and she wasn't sure how this made her feel.

She wanted more than anything to have her friend back, but at what cost?

The loss of Damon?

No.

She couldn't lose him.

Even the thought of losing him pained her torn heart.

She needed to talk to him, to confirm that he was still hers.

It was selfish of her and she knew it, to be in love with two; but the heart wants what it wants.

She had no more control of her twisted feelings than the sun did as it rose and fell.

It was as if it was written in her blood.

Set in stone.

She pulled out her phone then and dialed Damon's number.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the bed with his head in his hands.<p>

He was angry at himself for allowing Bonnie to get under his skin the way he did.

In his rage he had bitten her, and after he had realized what he had done he had snapped her neck yet again, needing a break from her endless taunting.

He couldn't deny that her words were so close to the truth that they had definitely struck a chord within him.

Part of him, the part he had buried deep inside for the sake of her, did miss the hunt.

It had felt exhilarating to sink his teeth into flesh again, even if it was vampire flesh, and this scared him.

He could not let Bonnie get to him again, or he wasn't so sure he could remain the passive vampire he had worked so hard to become.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that. It's very unpleasant." she said having just woken up.

"It was the most effective way to shut you up." he said as he looked in her direction.

She smirked at him.

"I just love it when you sweet talk me."

He was about to make a retort when his phone buzzed.

He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

A long pause.

"Okay. I'll be right over Elena."

He ended the call and turned to Bonnie who had begun to chuckle.

"So Elena still has you wrapped around her little finger does she?"

"Yes. No. I mean i don't have time for this." he answered in frustration.

He set her on a chair and began to tie her up.

She arched a brow at him, a smile on her lips.

"Again with the kinky ropes huh? I never knew you were into S&M Damon. It's kind of hot."

He rolled his eyes at her remarks.

"I will be back, and no bon fires while I am gone. Do you understand me?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that still managed to seem innocent even when her behavior said otherwise.

"Yes father."

He scoffed.

"Don't call me that, it's kind of creepy. Instead think of me as the incredibly sexy friend of the family that will punish you if you don't heed my word."

"Looking forward to it." she answered with a smirk.

He ignored her last statement and left the dingy hotel room bound for the boarding house.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what it was that Elena wanted to talk about only that she said it was important.<p>

Besides he needed to scope out a new place to take Bonnie anyways.

He did not want to stay in that hotel for much longer if he could help it.

He landed in the garden of Mrs. Flowers boarding house where she said she would be waiting.

He transformed immediately when he saw her, and she seemed so lost in thought that she jumped.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed as she held a hand over her racing heart.

He chuckled lightly.

"You needed to talk to me about something important? There isn't a threat is there?" be asked as he scanned the area with a wave of his power.

She thought carefully about his question.

Was Bonnie truly considered a threat?

Maybe she was when it came to Damon.

Though she had never admitted it aloud, she had always been kind of jealous of the soft spot he had for her friend.

"No. No threat." she answered at last.

He frowned then, completely at a loss for what reason she had called him there.

"So... Have you seen Bonnie?" she tried to feign nonchalance but the desperate edge in her voice gave her away.

"I am finding it hard to believe you called me here to talk about Bonnie."

His evasiveness every time Bonnie's name was mentioned confirmed her worst nightmares.

She let out a breath and looked up at him with desperation in her blue eyes.

"Your right." she admitted.

He was about to inquire as to what was so important that needed to be said when she went on.

"I feel... I feel as if you are slipping away Damon."

He seemed to process the meaning of her words for a moment before replying.

He stepped in front of her and brushed the golden strands that had fallen into her face back.

"And pray tell, what is it my brother would think if he knew why you called me here."

Guilt weighed heavily on her heart at the mention of Stefan and Damon saw this.

He backed up from her then.

"You shouldn't have called me here Elena. Not while you are still in love with my brother."

She grabbed his arm refusing to let him just leave like that especially if he was going back to Bonnie.

"But I love you too." she tried.

He easily freed himself from her grip.

"Elena, I am sorry. If I hadn't constantly tried for your affection you wouldn't be feeling this way. I cannot have that guilt on my hands, so I release you to be happy with my brother."

Her eyes began to water.

"This is about her isn't it? You are going off to meet Bonnie."

He hated to see her in tears and hated even more that he was the one who had caused them, but he couldn't allow this to go on any longer.

God knows it had already gone on long enough.

"No." he answered. "It's about doing the right thing for both you and my brother."

And it was, or so he told himself.

If he was ever going to get Bonnie to start acting right again he may as well start himself.

After all, the blind cannot lead the blind.

Without another look back he left Elena to weep in the garden before he could change his mind.

After all he had cared for her for so long, it was impossible to just suddenly stop now.

No.

He had much more pressing things to take care of now like finding another place to stay.

Elena was Stefan's problem now.

He flew high above the earth in search of a promising place to stay.

He got lucky when he spotted a secluded cabin submerged in the sea of trees that made up the vast woodland of fells church.

It seemed to be abandoned but he landed anyways to scope it out.

Once he was satisfied that it was indeed abandoned, he flew off to get a few things before he would return to Bonnie in the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was growing more and more agitated by the minute.<p>

She felt like a caged animal stuck in a dingy hotel room of all things.

Being restrained certainly added to her agitation.

At least if she could move around, she could find some sort of entertainment, as her recent source was off probably sucking face with Elena.

So when the hotel door opened she all but sighed in relief, until she saw who it was that had entered.

She smirked then.

"Hello Meredith." she said as the girl closed the hotel door.

"Bonnie." Meredith answered simply.

Bonnie watched her every move like a cat watching its dinner scurry about.

"I've been looking for you." Meredith said as she stood a good distance away.

For all she knew Bonnie could simply get loose from her restraints and attack.

Bonnie chuckled then.

"Yes well, I've been a little tied up as you can see."

Meredith glanced around the room.

"Where's Damon?" she asked.

"The hell if I know. He has been gone since he got a call from Queen Elena."

"You know why I am here don't you." Meredith asked.

Outwardly she seemed calm and ready to do what she had come to do.

Inwardly she was a bundle of nerves and unsure of herself.

Could she really go through with this? ; Now that she had gotten this far?

"You're here to kill me." Bonnie answered with an amused smile.

"Yes." Meredith confirmed both Bonnie and her thoughts at the same time.

She had no choice, and though it would hurt her, she would just have to grieve the loss of her friend in the privacy of her own room.

"The question is, are you going to go through with it. If you weren't so weak I would have been dead as soon as you walked through that door, so why the wait?"

Meredith knew better than to let Bonnie's jabs get to her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." was her only reply as she pulled the stave out and aimed it at her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Okay yes that was pretty awful of me to just leave you hanging like that lol but I promise I won't make you wait too long to find out what happens next, and I can keep that promise since the next ch is already written:) So leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.<strong>

**Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Do you want to burn me at stake for leaving you with a cliff hanger? What do you think happens in the next chapter? **

**OH! And if you are following my story Letters to Damon chapter 8 has been posted so if you haven't yet go read it now! I have a feeling that you might just like it :) but I won't know for sure unless you tell me so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you haven't already you should check out the wonderful entries that have been posted for my contest, awesome job ladies I have enjoyed reading every entry so far and look forward to reading more. Oh and please see the ending AN because I had to make a hard decision and will explain more then, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The characters in this story may be OOC, and this is an AU fic meaning that it doesn't go along with the story the books tell. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**Shattered**

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
>Knowing that faith is all I hold<br>And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<br>But I know  
>All I know<br>Is that the ends beginning  
>Who I am from the start<br>Take me home to my heart  
>Let me go<br>And I will run  
>I will not be silenced<br>All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<p>

**-TRADING YESTERDAY**

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Meredith held her stave steadily aimed at Bonnie's heart and approached the bound vampire.

She was ready to strike when suddenly she was thrown to the side bumping her head on the dusty nightstand hard enough to see stars.

She squinted her eyes to get a better view of her attacker and found Damon standing over her with her stave in his hand.

"Sorry scary Mary I just can't allow you to do that."

With a shaky hand she reached up and touched the throbbing spot at her temple where her head had felt the most impact of her fall.

She pulled her fingers back and stared at the warm red liquid that had stained them.

Bonnie who had smelled the fresh blood hissed and struggled against her tight restraints, only making her decision all the more reasonable in her eyes.

"Damon, you know I have to do this, just look at her. That isn't Bonnie anymore." Meredith tried to reason with him.

He helped her up onto her feet, and steadied her when she almost lost balance.

Her knees felt like jelly and her vision was still somewhat out of focus.

She reached for her stave only for Damon to pull it out of reach.

"We need to have a talk. Outside preferably before Bonnie hurts herself. Your blood has put her into frenzy."

"All the more reason that I have to do this."

Damon ignored her statement And opened the hotel rooms door, waiting for her to step outside.

She hesitated a moment longer much to his annoyance before complying.

Damon shut the door securely before turning to face the dark haired beauty.

"That is not Bonnie and you know it."

She said before he could speak.

"That may be so, but I believe she is still in there somewhere. She is basically a new born and I know better than anyone how confusing that can be."

Meredith looked at him unsure if his judgment could be trusted.

He ran a hand through his raven colored hair and let out a tired sigh.

"Look. Just give me some time."

Meredith was unmoved by his request.

"She's a killer Damon. I can't just look the other way no matter how much I wish I could."

"All I'm asking for is a little time; I promise that no blood will be spilled as long as she is with me."

"And if she escapes? What then?"

"She won't." he answered simply.

"And if you're little plan doesn't work?"

"Then I will kill her myself." he answered without hesitation.

This time it was she who let out a sigh.

She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a pounding headache coming on due to her head injury.

"Okay. I will let you do what you have to do."

She finally relented, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision later.

Damon started to hand over the stave but paused when she spoke again.

"But if your plan fails and you can't go through with it, I won't hesitate to step in and do it myself."

"Understood."

"And if you try to get in my way I will have to kill you as well. Understand me?" she added as she grabbed the stave from him.

"Clear as a bell." he smirked.

She nodded once and turned to leave when he stopped her.

"I would appreciate it if you kept this our little secret."

She nodded in agreement and walked away.

She needed to get some ice on her throbbing head before her headache got any worse.

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into the hotel room to find that Bonnie had thankfully calmed down.<p>

"My knight in shining armor:" she said sardonically.

"Don't be so sure." he replied.

He untied the ropes allowing her to stand.

"Get cleaned up, I brought you a change of clothes." he said handing her a paper bag.

She took it but held up her bound wrists.

He rolled his eyes and led her to the bathroom.

He freed one of her wrists and securely latched the other side of the thick wooden restraints to a bar that was conveniently forged into the showers wall.

He turned to leave when she cleared her throat capturing his attention.

"A little help?" she asked gesturing with her free hand to the zipper that held the tight dress securely to her body.

He walked back over to her and undid the zipper letting the dress slip off of her body and fall to the bathroom floor.

He couldn't help it when his eyes traveled along every inch of her porcelain skin.

Regaining his bearings he guiltily peeled his eyes away from her nearly naked flesh and swiftly stepped out of the small bathroom to give her some privacy.

Once he heard the shower start, he sat down heavily in the bed and cradled his head into his hands unable to shake away the image he had just seen from his mind.

* * *

><p>When Stefan found Elena weeping in Mrs. Flower's garden he was at her side in an instant pulling her into a strong embrace.<p>

"What's the matter love?" he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's just. I'm so worried about Bonnie." she sniffled.

She felt a pang of guilt for lying to him, but she hadn't the courage to tell him the truth either.

"Hush love. I am sure Damon is out looking for her as we speak." he reassured her.

She began to sob even harder then.

At a loss for how he could comfort her he pulled back and looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

She nodded and let him lead her back into the boarding house.

After she climbed into their bed, he left her to get her a glass of water.

She cried into her pillow, hating herself for having feelings for Damon when Stefan had never been anything but kind to her.

Even now, when she had deceived him he was there.

Maybe Damon had been right?

She sat up then and wiped her tear stained eyes with the back of her hands.

He had been right, and she knew that she should be grateful to him for setting her free; and though it still hurt that she had lost Damon, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to finally be with Stefan with nothing to cause confliction.

Stefan came in at that moment. With the glass of water and was at her side before she could even blink.

She took the water from him and took a sip.

"Thanks."

"It was no problem."

"I meant for everything, for loving me even at my worst."

"You are the other half of my very soul, not loving you would be like going without blood. I need it as I need you to keep on living."

She clung to him as tightly as her human strength would allow, and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked after a moment.

"I am. I truly am." she answered.

And she was.

Somehow she had forgotten that it was Stefan that was her one and only soul mate.

She had forgotten that it was he who she had at last found irrevocable love for.

Now that the fog was forever lifted from her heart she would never make that mistake again.

* * *

><p>"A cabin?" Bonnie asked amusedly when they had arrived at their new... home, or in her case prison.<p>

"What's wrong with a cabin? It beats the hell out of a musty hotel room doesn't it?" Damon replied in annoyance.

She shrugged then.

"It's just so cliché."

"Cliché?"

"Yes. The big bad vampire brings his sexy prisoner to a cabin. What isn't cliché about that?"

He chuckled then.

"I suppose you are right, still it's a place to stay so deal with it."

She just shook her head and followed him through the cabins doors.

"What exactly is your brilliant plan to 'save' me anyways? Whatever it is it doesn't seem to be working now does it?"

"All in good time. You may be stubborn but I will get through to you."

She laughed then.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing Damon; perhaps it is I who will get through to you."

He said nothing.

He knew her words held the truth and his brush with darkness that had occurred the other night was proof of this.

Perhaps it would have been better if his little brother had been the one to do this.

Stefan was after all the perfect picture of self control.

No.

It was he who had to do this; he would just have to be on his complete guard around her.

Though Stefan had great self control for a vampire this also made him weak.

His age wouldn't matter if it came down to a fight with Bonnie who had fed off of human blood for who knows how long; and besides he doubted his little brother would have the guts to snap her pretty little neck if circumstances called for it.

No, it was he and he alone that would fix her.

"Well then, if my plan shall fail I will just have to kill you now won't I?"

She just laughed at this.

"You? Kill me? You've gone as soft as your brother, what with letting your humanity get in the way."

He grabbed her throat roughly and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't think that I won't hesitate to rip your heart out if need be, your little tricks won't get to me." he practically growled in her face.

She smiled an innocent smile then.

"I do not know of these tricks you speak of, I only speak the truth. You know that this is unnatural to feed off of donated blood. It goes against what we are. Why should we care about them, when we are so much better than them? You were once a great vampire Damon. You were strong, and now you are nothing but a weak-"

He tightened his grip on her throat effectively cutting her off.

"I have ten times the strength you do, and don't you forget it. You are only a child compared to me."

With that he released her, and if she had said that the last remark didn't affect her at all she would have been lying to herself.

It was the one thing she detested most to be compared to a child, for all throughout her human life this was done to her.

Her so called friends often had forgotten that she was the same age as them, dismissing what she had to say even because of this.

It was all the more reason to hate them now.

This time it was she who grabbed him by the throat restrained wrists and all.

"Do not underestimate me Damon. Christian made that mistake and now he is burning in hell."

He had finally gotten to her, even if only for a moment, but he knew that this meant that saving her wasn't impossible.

He smirked then and shook her off easily.

"Your threats mean nothing to me."

"So tough while I am restrained, but let's see how tough you are when I am not."

"Sorry sweetheart, not going to happen anytime soon."

She huffed in annoyance making him chuckle.

"Oh, stop with the pouting and drink up. We can't have you wasting away now can we dear." he said as he placed a cold bag of blood into her hands.

She drank the blood, much to her annoyance and that was the end of their little conversation for the time being.

She was only much more determined to get through to him, and once she did she would decide whether or not he should live or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of this chapter? I have also decided to add part of the lyrics to each song that inspires the chapter I have written, as also a recommendation for some really good music in my opinion :) anyways please review! Your input keeps me going!<strong>

**Now for the bad news… so after much thought I have decided that I am going to delete two stories. One permanently, which will be replaced by another story that I have been working on, and another to start fresh on. **

**The two stories that I have chosen are as follows with my reasons for doing so:**

**-By blood and by darkness:** I have decided to permanently delete this one because I am at a huge loss to where this story is going. I am so sorry if anyone will be disappointed in losing this story but I can promise you that in its place will be another story which I hope you will enjoy even more.

**-Out for blood(the sequel to missing.): **I had looked up a new kind of monster to terrorize bonnie and her friends for this story, the only problem is that there is so little information on the crusnic that I find it hard to continue with it. I will however still be doingsequel in time, just a simpler more realistic version.

Feel free to send me angry PM's and I really am sorry for doing this to you guys, but on the bright side it leaves me more time to update some of my more popular stories. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, first off I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and will try to pm you all personally and answer any questions, or clear anything up that I can. Second off, I just want to explain something before you read this chapter to avoid confusion. This chapter begins with Daniel, who was the werewolf that bonnie had tossed the Alfas' head to before Damon had gotten to her… I can promise that the next chapter will have some Bamony goodness in it but I need to ask your opinion about something. Who do you want to win the battle of wits? Do you want bonnie to remain bad and bring Damon back to the dark side? Or would you rather Damon bring good bonnie back? This is crucial and your opinion matters, so whatever answer I get the most of will determine how this story plays out and will help me to get the next chap up sooner than later. Ok enough chatting let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: again I own nothing…<strong>

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**Surrender**

They lay on the fake grass

Looking up at the fake sky

They held each others' fake hands

And they kissed but their lips were dry

All the passion in the universe couldn't keep them together

He was made of earth and fire

She was made of water

Their love will never be free

Not until they surrender

**-Civil twilight**

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Daniel paced the leafy floor of the woods restlessly.

The full moon was only days away and he and his pack needed a plan if they were going to avenge their late pack leaders' death.

Just the thought of red headed vampire who had tossed them their own leaders head in a garbage bag filled him with an unkempt rage and his mouth salivated as he imagined tearing her to shreds with his teeth.

He grew more restless as he waited for the rest of his newly obtained pack, ready to punish them if they had failed in the mission he had sent them on.

By some dumb luck they had discovered that a lone wolf had once known the red head when she had been human, and it was their goal to use him to seek out her scent.

He pulled out his cell phone to check the time when he heard the approaching footsteps followed by the promising sound of a struggle.

"Let me go!" the young wolf demanded just as the others broke through the curtain of trees that made up the woods.

"As you wish." frank chuckled, shoving the boy hard.

He fell to his knees right at Daniels' feet.

"Tyler small wood we meet at last." Daniel said.

"What the hell do you want from me? I left Fells church for a reason." Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh, we know all about your reasons, and we have a little incentive for you to stay and help us."

"I owe no loyalty to you, why on earth would you think I would help you?"

Daniel chuckled darkly, sending a chill down Tyler's spine.

He could easily see why Daniel was this packs leader, his sheer size Alone was threatening.

"Oh I think we have something that will change your mind."

Daniel paused signaling something to his pack before continuing.

"You see, wolves are very loyal creatures. We can't help this little part of our nature, even if we try to run away from it, it always has a funny way of catching up to us when we least expect it. Like our brothers, the wolves of the wild we only have one mate for life and we have found yours."

Tyler gasped, even before he heard her, he knew that they had Caroline.

"Get your nasty hands off of me! This is Chanel!"

_**Yep, definitely her**_. He thought to himself.

He was a little apprehensive about seeing her again after all these years, after all he had left her without a word.

Two of the men from the pack brought her into view and pushed her right into Daniels arms.

Daniel made a show of inhaling her scent before saying.

"You have marked her as your own; it isn't smart to leave your mate unprotected."

Caroline looked at Tyler; a mask of surprise on her lovely features.

Quickly though, her green cat like eyes flashed with anger, as she narrowed them at him.

"Where the hell have you been Tyler and what the hell is going on?" she chastised.

Tyler looked away guiltily; he felt his insides twist in worry as the truth of Daniels words finally sunk in.

Though Tyler had run away after the big showdown with Klaus, he had never once forgotten about Caroline.

He ignored her questions and spoke right to Daniel.

"Let her go."

"As soon as you agree to help us we will give her to you."

Tyler let out a tired sigh before answering.

"Okay I'll help you. Just let her go."

Daniel smiled then and released Caroline.

"I thought you would see things our way."

He then turned to his pack and said.

"Grab them and let's get going."

"You said you would let her go!" Tyler protested.

"Not until your part of this is done."

"What is it I have to do?" Tyler asked.

"We need you to help us find your little red headed friend."

"What do you want with Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"We want to kill her of course." Daniel smiled.

* * *

><p>"You are just enjoying this aren't you?" Bonnie asked as Damon sat on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table.<p>

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes because I don't have better things to do than babysit a deranged vampire."

"There's a simple solution to that, let me go."

"What's wrong? I thought you were having the time of your un-life here with me. I thought you loved my company."

"I would rather try Stefan's diet than spend another minute of my long existence anywhere near you. Even if by some miracle your little plan works."

He smiled in amusement and sauntered over to her.

"Really? Perhaps I can persuade you otherwise."

He said as he ran a finger down her neck.

She hated that her body betrayed her as she shivered from his touch.

"Why are you wasting your time here when you could be trying to take Elena from your brother?"

She changed the subject.

Gratefully he stepped out of her space and turned away to face the window.

"I'm done with that." he answered honestly.

"I must have died and gone to hell, I thought you were never one to give up?" she asked.

"I'm not. Unless I become uninterested in what it is I am after."

"Really? And here I thought that you just loved the pain of unrequited love. You seem to always go for that type of thing."

He smirked then.

"I guess I am a little masochistic, after all I am willingly spending my time with you."

She laughed then.

"Love is a silly thing to waste time on anyways, it makes us vulnerable and weak."

"Yes because it's so much better to just hate everything." he said sardonically.

She smiled.

"I don't hate everything. I reserve my love for things that matter most."

He arched a brow at her then.

"And what is it that matters most?"

"Blood." she answered without hesitation.

"There is more to being a vampire than blood you know."

She laughed a bitter laugh and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, but blood is the most important."

"Okay enlighten me."

Blood to a vampire is so much more than just food Damon. Taking blood is power, truth, and even lust. The power you feel as you connect with your victim not only feeding off of their blood but their fear as well. Blood holds the deepest of truths no matter how well someone is at their perfected facades. Even just one drop of your blood and I can learn a thousand truths that you have hidden even from yourself. Blood is better than sex, you can sleep with anything that moves and feel no connection to them, but when you exchange blood you become one entity in sync with each other in a way that is just remarkable. So you're wrong Damon, blood is everything to a vampire."

"I still say there is more to this existence than blood." he denied, though he felt the truth of her words.

He had learned a thousand of her truths just the other night when he had tasted her blood.

He knew that this wasn't all an act for her, and that deep down she was still in there.

He had also learned that she had loved him once, and hopefully he could use this to his advantage.

As if reading him she said.

"I still don't see why you want me to be the person I once was. I was invisible then...Now? I make people see me; I make them hear me."

He shook his head in disagreement.

Was this what she really thought?

He remembered countless times when they had dismissed her ideas or had made her stay behind for her own protection.

He supposed that this could be her reasoning for having these thoughts, but her statement was promising.

It proved that she did care about something after all.

This only brought more hope within him, making him only that much more determined.

"I always saw you, since the first time I saved you."

He saw recognition in her eyes, and knew that since she had died all compulsion that had been bestowed upon her had dissipated when she had become a vampire.

She knew of the first time they had met, when he had saved her from the two hungry wolves in the library.

Still she shook her head with a bitter laugh.

"No. All you saw was Elena." she answered simply.

"Elena was-" he started but she interrupted him.

"Elena was everything to you, to everyone, and don't deny it! I wouldn't be here if this weren't the truth." she had started out in anger, but the last sentence seemed to hold a mixture of emotions.

There was still the anger, but intertwined in her words he found betrayal, hurt and even sadness.

They had hurt his little bird, he had hurt her deeper than Christian ever could.

His gut twisted in an unknown emotion, and he knew one thing then.

He would spend the entire rest of his existence trying to make it up to her.

There was no words he could say to erase her hurt, so he remained quiet, letting the heavy silence wrap around them like a blanket that was too warm for comfort.

* * *

><p>"This was her house when she was alive." Tyler told the group as they stood in front of the impressive Victorian structure.<p>

"Alive? What do you mean Tyler? What's happened to Bonnie?" Caroline asked him frantically.

Like the rest of the sleeping town of Fells Church, Caroline's knowledge of the supernatural world around them had been erased.

He remained silent.

"Good. Now go up to her room and bring me something with her scent."

"Her scent, what are you going to do? Track her down with blood hounds and dig up her corpse?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

Daniel smiled.

"Something like that."

"You're sick!"

He only laughed his eyes flashed an impossible yellow causing caroline to shrink back in fear.

"Get to It Tyler, or your mate will become dinner."

"Alright." Tyler sighed.

He swiftly climbed the tree that led to her window and forced it open breaking the lock.

He climbed through and saw that it was exactly as it was in high school, almost as if he were stepping back in time.

Her parents must have not had the heart to change anything about it, hoping that their daughter would come home.

He looked around it almost forgetting that he was here for a reason.

A photo of a smiling Bonnie in first grade dressed as a ballerina for Halloween lay on her bed.

He picked it up for a moment wondering how someone as good as her had become a bloodsucking vampire.

It was sad really, and though they hadn't parted on the best of terms he would always remember the simpler times when they had all been friends.

He set the photo back down and went to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush.

He jumped out f the window landing perfectly on the balls of his feet.

"Here, now let us go." he said as he handed Daniel the brush.

Daniel pulled a few strands of strawberry colored hair out and brought them to his nose inhaling deeply.

"All in good time pup, first we pay your little friend a visit when the moon is full."

"But I got you what you wanted." Tyler protested.

Daniel growled and grabbed Tyler by his collar, cutting off his breath.

"What I want is her head. We will let you go once we know you haven't tried to pull a fast one on us." Daniel released Tyler roughly.

Tyler coughed and sputtered on the ground.

"Take them to the bar. I am going to see if I find a trail."

His pack complied and he set off.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for him to catch her scent, and he knew that there was another of them with her.<p>

He followed their scent into the woods until he found a cabin.

At first he thought it was empty, but then he heard their voices so he sat for a while and just listened.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you just let Meredith kill me? If it had been the other way around I would have let her stake you." Bonnie asked.<p>

"Because, I refuse to give up on you Bonnie. You were the only one to keep faith in me even at my worst, and now I will do the same for you. I owe you that."

She laughed bitterly.

"Yes well, consider your debt paid. Look at where faith gets you. I learned that there is only one person you can rely on n this screwed up world and that is yourself."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why are you so full of hate Bonnie?"

He was tired of their endless banter, tired of going in circles with her, he just wanted the truth.

"I think that you of all people would know the answer to that question, in fact I could have asked you the same thing years ago. After all we have both been the victim of unrequited love have we not? I won't just stand by anymore while my heart is crushed daily, chewed up and spit out as if I was nothing. So I won't waste my time on a silly thing such as love; besides hate gets things done."

Listening to her words was like listening to his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bonnie." he said truthfully.

And he was.

"As if you really care. As of you ever cared Damon. The only thing you have ever truly cared for was taking Katherine and then Elena from your brother. You get so obsessed with trying to take away Stefan's happiness that you miss out on a chance of your own. Not even caring who gets hurt as long as you get what you think you deserve. Don't you see it Damon? You and I are more alike than you thought possible so why is it that I am your prisoner."

"I am trying to change. I don't want to be that person anymore otherwise I would let you go to just slaughter anyone and anything you wished without even batting an eye."

A thump sounded on the porch interrupting their talk.

Damon carefully opened the door and found the cause.

The crumpled form on the porch lay still, covered in its own blood making the foxes coat a darker crimson than it already was.

Its eyes we're wide with fear even in its death and they stared blankly up at him accusingly.

The scene was quite similar to that of a cat owner finding that their cat had brought them their catch of the day as a gift.

This however was no gift, whatever had brought this creature to their doorstep had done so with sinister intentions.

It was a warning.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Meredith's number.

He didn't know what exactly they were up against but he knew that the help of a hunter could come in handy if the thing wasn't acting alone.

Whatever it was knew where they were and possibly even what they were.

"Yes Meredith, I need you to meet me as soon as possible." he spoke into the phone before she had the chance to even utter a hello.

She agreed and he quickly gave her the directions to the cabin telling her to come alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? This is building up to a huge event ;) also there will a very good bamon scene next chapter, but I also need to know. If you want good bonnie or bad bonnie? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you want to happen.<strong>

**Also, I have come up with a story for the show as well as one for another for the book which I am working on when things aren't to hectic as well as working on my other stories. i will post the show story today so check it out and tell me what you think… if you aren't into the show maybe later in the future I can adapt it for the book… but it will be much later. Lol so good bye my lovely readers and hoped you liked this ch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey. Happy Easter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys are so awesome =) so there is a sort of treat in this chapter and I hope you will like it… Also, I am so sorry for any mistakes. I just really wanted to post something for you guys and didn't really have the chance to proof read so I hope that the mistakes aren't too terrible.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>The characters in this story may be OOC and this is an Au fic, meaning it doesn't follow the exact story line of the show. I also apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**Fix You**

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you  
><strong>- Cold Play<strong>

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Meredith calmly stared down at the dead fox conveying no emotions what do ever.

"It looks like it was killed by an animal." she said once she had examined it.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem strange that it was left on the porch?" Damon asked.

Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe whatever killed it was chased away by another predator?"

"I suppose your right." he sighed.

Perhaps he was worrying about nothing, but given the recent events he couldn't help but be on edge.

"So... How is everything working out with... You know." Meredith asked after a moment of silence.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I am sitting right here damn it. No need to be all secretive."

"Not well I see." Meredith answered for him.

"Oh I think there has been some slight improvement."

"Really?" Meredith quirked a brow.

"You know, if you want some privacy to discuss me I can always leave."

"No." Damon and Meredith answered in sync.

Bonnie smirked.

"Just saying."

Meredith's phone chimed signaling she had received a text message.

She glanced at her phone for a moment before straightening her stance.

"I uh- have to go. Have to keep up appearances and all. Just call me if anything else happens."

Damon nodded in agreement and locked the door after she had disappeared through it.

"Now that we are alone, how about we go out and get us a nice warm drink of O positive?" Bonnie asked.

"You and I are not going anywhere. We still don't know what left us our little housewarming gift now do we."

"Oh come on. You heard Meredith it was probably just an animal. Since when is Damon Salvatore scared of anything?"

"I'm not scared I'm just being smart. Besides YOU are not going anywhere until you behave like a good girl, and I cannot trust to leave you alone because it seems like trouble seems to find you even when you are all tied up."

"Damon I have played along with your little game for long enough. Let me go."

"No."

"Damon." she said her voice full of warning.

"I said no."

"When I get out of this, and trust me I will, I will make sure you beg for the sun to end your miserable existence."

He smirked.

"You see, you keep spouting out all of these threats and still I don't believe you."

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

"Well," he paused as he stepped right up to her, his face so close to hers that his cool breath made her lips tingle in anticipation as he spoke his next words.

"Because you still love me." he whispered.

She shook her head in denial, because it was all she could do, words were impossible when he was so near to her.

She hated that even if her mind screamed that she hated him, her body and un-beating heart said otherwise.

It was agonizing to be pulled in two completely different directions.

He pressed his lips to hers despite her denial and she kissed him back fervently.

Warmth seemed to spread through her cold body as soon as his lips made contact with hers; spreading throughout her like a disease and in that moment she hated him more than ever.

She hated him for keeping her locked up like a prisoner.

She hated him for his hope for her.

She hated him for not saving her from Christian.

And mostly, she hated him for making her feel again.

Damon pulled back, his onyx eyes burning and staring into hers intently.

"You can't deny that you felt that." he said after catching his breath.

Part of her wanted to give in right then and there but in the end her stubbornness won over and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I felt nothing." she said.

Her words held no conviction even to her own ears.

"Then I will just have to try again until you do." he whispered.

He swiftly untied the ropes that held her to the chair and forced her to stand up holding her in his arms tightly even as she pushed and shoved at his chest with her cuffed hands.

He captured her lips with his again in a hungry kiss, until her lips finally succumbed to his and she stopped trying to push him away.

He broke the kiss.

"stop." she pleaded breathlessly.

"I won't until you admit that you feel it too."

"I don't want to feel anything!" she hissed."I can't Damon. I just can't. Let me go."

Her pleads were tired and weak and he knew that he had her where he wanted her.

She needed this, to love again; the thing was he found that he needed this just as much as she did.

She had been right when she had said they were the same, though for a completely different reason.

Both had been destined to love so passionately, and both had their heart crushed because of this.

There was no doubt that he would always care for Elena, it was impossible to meet her and not care.

Elena was like the sun for him, beautiful and bright, blinding.

Just like the sun, she could also destroy him, he saw this now.

Bonnie on the other hand was like the moon, just as beautiful, yet less harsh.

She was comforting and soothing to his broken soul.

It had taken him too long to figure this out though; he had been blinded by the sun for too long.

All along it had been the moon that he really wanted; that he needed.

It had taken him until now to realize why exactly he wanted to help her love again, that it was because he himself was in love with her.

So even now when she pleaded for him to stop and leave her alone he couldn't do it.

For when you really love someone, when you truly love them, yes you want to give them everything that they want, but you put their needs before their want.

He finally found his voice again, speaking gently to her, his own plea for her to understand evident in his voice.

"I can't do that little bird." he said simply and brought his lips to hers once more.

She hadn't the strength to fight it any longer, and this may sound silly, for how can a kiss have this effect on someone?

Nonetheless it did, and she was helpless as the warmth overwhelmingly spread throughout her.

She could do nothing as every wall she had built to protect herself crumbled and fell piece by piece and turned into dust.

And then even the dust was carried away as if caught in a warm gentle breeze.

Tears fell from her eyes as everything that she had locked up behind her walls burst out and mingled with the warmth.

It was almost like opening the window shades after being in the dark for ages.

Blinding, yet beautiful, and full of hope.

She could feel again, and she felt his burning love for her which in itself was overwhelming.

He knew he had finally done it as she kissed him back gently.

He had finally brought her back and he would forever hold onto her.

He knew in his heart of hearts he just couldn't go on without her; that without her he would lose himself.

He pulled back and this time when he stared into her eyes they were changed.

No longer the harsh brown eyes that they had been, but the soft, warm and utterly beautiful ones that were her own.

"You love Me." she whispered, her eyes full of wonder.

It wasn't a question or an accusation it was simply a statement of realization.

"Yes." he answered simply.

She pushed him lightly, "Don't think for one minute that I will just go back to being naive little Bonnie, if you screw this up I will kill you." she warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he smirked.

As a human she had been gentle and jumpy even, but she had never fooled him.

He had long ago seen that underneath her innocent exterior that she was fiery, and this fire always burned brightest when she was determined.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is the full moon, and the night that we shall take revenge for the death of our late leader."<p>

Daniel paused as the cheers and whoops were made from his pack.

"Tomorrow we as one unite for one purpose, to take the head of the vampire who has wronged us all. She is not alone however, there is another of her kind with her but they shall stand no chance against us in our strongest hour."

Caroline grabbed Tyler's hand then, without even thinking about what she was doing.

Tyler looked over at her and seeing that she was shaking he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I can't let them hurt Bonnie." she whispered.

"I know. If they take me with them I will try my best to stop them, I promise."

She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"You know, I always saw right through you. Even if everyone else thought you were a jerk, I knew that beyond your facade you were really sweet."

He chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, I was a jerk alright, and I won't deny it. I left you without an explanation didn't I?"

"You don't fool me Tyler. You left with good intentions. I see that now."

She said as she snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, and look at where we are now."

"Well we will just have to get through this together." she said confidently.

He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Tyler?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just because I am giving you a second chance now doesn't mean that if you run off again I won't hunt you down and punish you."

He smiled at her threat holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay calm down woman. This man isn't going anywhere."

"Good." she answered.

* * *

><p>Meredith pulled into the gravel driveway of the boarding house after coming from the cabin.<p>

Matt had sent her a text telling her to meet them here and that it was urgent.

She turned off her car and grabbed the wooden case that held her stave, locking her car as soon as she exited it.

She wasn't sure why the others had called an urgent meeting, but she was glad that she had taken her stave with her just to be prepared.

As a hunter she knew that it was better to be prepared than not, and this had been proven a fact since the Salvatore's had first came to town along with everything else supernatural that had followed.

She knocked firmly on the old oak door hoping that everything inside was okay.

The door swung open revealing Stefan and if he knew what this meeting about it didn't show on his face.

He silently ushered her in and when she stepped into the living room she found Elena seated on the love seat looking just as clueless as she and Stefan.

Matt on the other hand paced the center of the room nervously.

The question was nervous about what?

She took a seat in an old leather arm chair, followed by Stefan as he took a seat next to Elena.

They all looked at Matt expectantly and for a moment he continued his pacing, the tension in the room building up slowly.

Just when Meredith was going to question him however he stopped and turned to face them all.

His face was written in worry.

"I received a strange phone call today and that is why I called you all here."

"What is it Matt?" Elena asked, filling in the silence that had fallen upon them.

He shook his head as if shaking away an unpleasant thought.

"Well I got a call from Bonnie's sister Mary today, and she told me that Bonnie's bedroom had been broken into."

"It was probably just Bonnie herself, maybe she just wanted something from her room." Stefan said dismissively.

The others looked as if they thought this was a reasonable assumption, and Meredith might have too if she didn't know that this was impossible since Bonnie had been locked away in the care of Damon for days now.

She was torn between letting them believe this false assumption or telling them the truth.

The question was who or what had broken into Bonnie's room? What had they wanted?

It was these questions that had helped her to make up her mind.

She had no choice but to tell them the truth.

She cleared her throat effectively gaining their attention.

"It wasn't Bonnie." she said.

The others faces were puzzled then.

"Okay, explain." Stefan said after regaining his composure.

"I know for certain that it wasn't Bonnie, because I have just been to see her, and let's just say that she hasn't been free to roam fells church for a while now."

"What? What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"When we're you planning on telling us?" Matt's voice was laced with betrayal, and yes, she felt bad for keeping this secret from them but she would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to.

"I wasn't." she answered.

Matt looked away from her as if she had personally diss appointed him which very well could be the case.

"Meredith, what do you mean she hasn't been free to roam fells church."

"I mean just that. Damon is keeping her somewhere safe. He is trying to get her back to herself again."

Elena felt a small tug at the mention of Damon's name.

Not because she wanted him, but because they hadn't parted in the best terms the last time she had seen him.

"Well then if it wasn't Bonnie, we could have a problem." Stefan said.

Matt who had yet to look at Meredith spoke up then.

"I just want to know why you didn't just tell us. Does it mean nothing to you that we have gone through so much together?" this wasn't said in anger, only hurt was evident in his voice.

Meredith pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

"Look it wasn't like I didn't want to tell you guys. I did it because Damon and I have an understanding. If his plan should fail we can't leave Bonnie to roam free killing innocent people, do you understand what I am saying?"

He met her gaze with wide eyes then as the meaning of her words sunk in.

Elena gasped, as she too knew what this meant.

Meredith's words seemed to linger heavily in the room, leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Stefan seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked at this realization, most likely because he understood the situation better than the rest being a creature of the night himself.

Whichever was the case, Meredith knew she hadn't time to waste and that she needed to warn Damon of this new information.

She excused herself and stepped outside into the cool night air, pulling out her cell phone as she did so.

She quickly dialed Damon's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up as it rang once, twice, and a third time before going to voice mail.

She flipped her phone shut and open again dialing the number once more.

She decided that this might be too important to leave a message and if he didn't pick up she would tell him in person.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had fallen fast asleep in Damon's arms and though his phone began to vibrate in his pocket he didn't move a muscle afraid to wake her.<p>

That is until it started to ring again, and he knew that it must be important.

He took his phone from his pocket and answered it without checking the ID.

"Yes?"

He listened intently as Meredith immediately began to speak.

"The little present that was left at your doorstep might not be a coincidence after all." she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently Bonnie's old room was broken into. Her sister called Matt today."

"I see. I guess we will have a fight on our hands then."

"I'm afraid you're right. I am going to Bonnie's neighbor hood in the morning to see if anyone saw anything strange, call me if you find out anything before I do and I will head straight over there."

"Okay. Same goes for you." he answered before hanging up.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and as if she felt his gaze she began to stir.

She looked up at him and by her expression she must have sensed his worry.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh. It's nothing for you to worry about, get some rest." he reassured her.

She looked as if she wanted to protest but thought better of it and closed her eyes again.

He held her close to him taking in her scent.

Now that he had just gotten her back he wouldn't let her go again if it was the last thing he did.

He made this silent vow to himself before he too fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? Was this chapter okay? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Oh and just so you know, I have decided that Bonnie won't be evil, but she also won't be a pushover any more… that being said, I am still not sure if she will forgive the rest of them yet, because after all Damon was the only one to really try to help her in his own messed up way lol. Hmm maybe she should snap his neck for once for revenge jk lol. Anyways thanks for reading and I should be updating 'One of the guys' soon… I am just struggling a little with the date because it is so agonizing to write anything other than Bamon… but I want it to be good so I will type and retype it until my fingers bleed if I have too lol.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this, I actually had this ch done for a while but have been too busy to proof read. Thankyou so much for all of the reviews/faves/alerts. You guys are awesome and I appreciate your support for this as well as all of my stories. So just a heads up this ch is super long(4k+), pretty bloody, and full of action and angst. Also be sure to check the ending AN where I will be talking about my contest and more:).**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Character's may be OOC, and this is an AU fic, meaning it doesn't quite fit in with the story the books tell. There may be mistakes (since I have been having to writing on my phone) so I apologize for them in advance.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire diaries or its characters.**

* * *

><p>When Meredith pulled into Bonnie's neighborhood she was filled with the hope that at least one of the neighbors would be able to give any bit of useful information.<p>

This hope however began to whither as one by one she was told that they hadn't had seen anything unusual.

She had one last hope however and that was to ask Mary herself if she had noticed anything strange about the break in.

It was this last glimmer of hope that prompted her to knock on the front door of the McCullough residence.

The door swung open revealing Mrs. McCullough who had aged significantly in the two short years that Bonnie had gone missing.

The strawberry colored hair that she had passed on to her daughter was streaked in grey and the petite woman seemed even smaller than Meredith had remembered.

"Hello Meredith, what a pleasant surprise. Would you like to come in?"

Meredith gave the woman a polite smile.

"Thank you Mrs. McCullough." she said as she stepped into the house.

She hadn't been in Bonnie's house since before Christian had taken her from them, and it was almost surreal to be there now.

She felt a twinge of guilt seeing Bonnie's mom so broken and she couldn't tell her that she had seen her daughter just recently.

"What brings you by Meredith? Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. Matt said that someone broke into Bonnie's room? Did they take anything?"

At the mention of Bonnie's name Mrs. McCullough's face crumpled.

"I haven't been able to go in that room lately. It's been too painful. If you go to the hospital, Mary should be on break soon. She would know better than anyone if anything was missing."

"Thanks Mrs. McCullough." the woman gave her a hug, and she set off bound for the hospital.

She could only hope that she could find out what she needed in time.

The gloom of the day and the chill in the air seemed almost ominous.

* * *

><p>It was dusk and the day passed without incident.<p>

Damon began to question whether they really had anything to worry about at all.

He looked over at Bonnie who was staring out at the fading sun, the brilliant colors of the painted sky shone in her hair making her crimson locks look as if they were glowing.

He walked up to her gazing out the window in silence.

Dark clouds seemed to be rolling in from the east, and usually he loved this type of weather, but tonight it just all seemed wrong.

He knew Bonnie sensed it too, as she silently stared out into the approaching night.

Suddenly she turned to him, her brown eyes were pleading.

"Damon, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." he answered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Promise me, that you will always remember that I love you."

This took him by surprise, he held her at arm's length and looked at her intently, his onyx eyes filled with question.

"Why are you talking as if-"

She interrupted him.

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

Before either of them had the chance to say another word a loud guttural howl echoed through the night.

It didn't sound quite animal yet it wasn't quite human either; almost as if it was a cross between the two.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other with wide eyes and simultaneously said "They found me."

This caused them to both look at each other in question.

"I picked a fight with their leader a while back." Damon answered.

"I killed their leader and delivered them his head." she smirked.

"Yeah, you win." he said.

From the sounds of foot prints, or rather paw prints in this case, they knew that the cabin was surrounded making escape impossible.

They would have to stay and fight, and only hope that though they would surely be out numbered, that the fight would be in their favor.

The sound of shattering glass came from one of the rooms at the back, followed by a low growl.

They knew that they were no longer alone in the small cabin and that it would soon be crawling with werewolves.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mary, sorry to bug you on your break." Meredith said as she approached Bonnie's sister.<p>

"Oh it's no problem, what can I do for you?"

Meredith heaved a sigh.

"Well you called Matt the other day; he said someone broke into Bonnie's bedroom?"

Like their mother, Bonnie's sister seemed to age at the mention of Bonnie's name.

"Yes. I just don't understand why someone would do that."

Meredith placed a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder.

She needed answers and fast.

Enough time had already been wasted as it was, and night had fallen illuminating the earth with a big round moon.

"Did you notice anything strange? Was anything missing?" Meredith asked.

Mary looked at Meredith Then, before answering hesitantly.

"Yes, well the only thing missing was her hairbrush, and that was strange in itself. Why?"

Meredith stood up hastily.

"I have to go. No time to explain."

As soon as she was out of hearing distance she pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number.

"You and Bonnie have to get out of there now."

She heard the sound of breaking glass in the background before Damon answered.

"Too late."

"I'm on my way right now."

The line went dead and a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

She quickly got into her car, silently praying that when she got there she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Damon snapped his phone shut and looked over to Bonnie who had dropped into a crouch looking about the cabin wildly her fangs extended.<p>

In seconds things swiftly happened.

The remainder of the windows had been shattered leaving shards of glass to liter the wooden floor.

Damon grabbed a large piece and dropped into a crouch next to Bonnie.

The first of the wolves approached from behind his long claws scraping the floor loudly.

Bonnie turned to face him and the sight was sickening.

He was only half phased, standing upright his back hunched over in an odd angle.

His face was elongated, more a snout than a face really, revealing several sharp teeth, thick strings of saliva dangled from his mouth as he barked a sort of laugh; slowly preparing to pounce on her.

When he sprung forward though she was ready; she side stepped his attack and grabbed him mid flight effectively snapping his spine as she slammed him into the wall.

He slid down limply revealing a huge dent of splintered wood where his body had made contact with the wall.

Slowly his body transformed from a beast into a man.

Damon was tearing at the throat of another wolf with the glass shard, blood running down his arms.

There was no question who was winning that battle so she turned to face the next wolf only to find that two more of the half fazed beasts were coming at her.

One lunged and she caught him by the throat leaving her wide open for the other one to attack.

Just as the other one lunged he was tackled from the side by a fully transitioned wolf with reddish fur.

Though this took her by surprise there was no time to waste pondering it as more wolves made their way into the crowded cabin.

She ripped the out the throat of the wolf-man that she held and leapt at another that was trying to get Damon from the back.

She swiftly broke his neck and like the first he transformed back into an ordinary man.

A wolf larger than the others entered and he slowly stalked towards her, the skin around his mouth pulled back to reveal his blackened gums and razor sharp teeth.

The red wolf that had saved her earlier jumped in front of her protectively.

The large wolf seemed to growl in frustration at this and before their eyes he transformed into one of the ugly half fazed beasts.

His muscles pulsed as if there was something in them trying to break free of his skin.

His bones snapped and crackled loudly as they repositioned themselves, so that he could stand upright.

His fingers grew longer and became knobby, twisted claws as the nails thickened and became sharp.

When he spoke it sounded like a growl and Bonnie had to strain her ears to understand him.

"Get out of the way pup, I'll kill you and your mate if you don't."

The red wolf snarled and growled in response not moving an inch.

"Have it your way Tyler, it's your funeral." the beast growled.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

What was Tyler Smallwood doing here?

She had assumed that he would never return to fells church after he had left them in the clearing all those years ago.

Tyler lunged at the large wolf successfully latching on to its throat.

The large wolf however was much stronger than him and he only laughed at Tyler's feeble attempt to bring him down.

He plucked Tyler easily off of him, tossing him to the side as if he were just a flea that had annoyed him.

Tyler hit the wall with a thud and he whimpered in pain as he tried to get back to a standing position only to fall back down, his four paws splaying out in all directions.

The large wolf turned his attention back to Bonnie then; giving her what she only could guess was supposed to be a chilling smile.

His beast like features made it impossible to tell.

She backed up as he slowly stalked toward her, his yellow eyes glowing almost cat like whenever a shadow crossed his face.

He grabbed her by the throat, his large hand wrapped around her slender neck so hard that she felt his claw like nails dig into the back of her neck.

His twisted mouth was merely inches away from her face as he glared heatedly into her eyes.

She watched in disgust as the sticky strings of saliva that dangled from his mouth fell to the ground with a sickeningly loud splat.

His breath was putrid and smelled of what she only could imagine was the rotted flesh of his latest meal.

He growled low in his throat and snapped his jaws tauntingly right near her face.

She closed her eyes tightly as he prepared to strike and waited for the moment she would feel his large canines rip into her flesh, but it never came.

Instead she heard the sound of shattering glass and though her eyes had been closed she knew that the room had dimmed significantly.

She opened her eyes just as the pressure was released from her throat and saw Damon holding what remained of the lamp he had used to knock out her attacker.

There was no time to thank him for saving her though, because things became more hectic as the remaining wolves leapt at them left and right.

Side by side they fought them off, snapping the necks and other various bones of the advancing wolves.

Blood covered them as well as the walls and floor of the cabin as they viciously ripped into the necks of their attackers.

And just as fast as the attack started it was over when Damon killed the last of them.

They looked at each other both out of breath and covered in gore.

Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms and presses his lips to hers feverishly and she returned the kiss.

It was out if pure relief that they had managed to survive this attack and they needed the contact with each other.

It didn't matter that they were surrounded by the bodies of their fallen enemies, or that their hands, clothes, and lips were stained with blood, in that moment there was only them seeking comfort in each other.

Letting each other know how much love they felt for the other.

Damon pulled back and they were even more breathless, he smiled his brilliant smile at Bonnie, until he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

Before he had time to ask her what was the matter she had turned them so that now her back was where his once was, and he saw what had her surprised for himself.

In their relief they had forgotten that he had only knocked out the largest of the pack of wolves, who now stood behind Bonnie and plunged a thick piece of wood into her back laughing in his Wolf like manner as he twisted it in deeper.

She gasped a the pain surged within her, rearing its ugly head so intensely that it had rendered her immobile, and blackness began to cloud over her vision.

Damon watched in horror for a second as Bonnie's features twisted in agony before relaxing into a smooth mask of death.

Her limp form began to fall and he caught her and laid her gently on the ground before facing her attacker.

His sight was tinged in red as he stared at her beast with a deadly glint in his eye.

In seconds his mind had imagined a thousand grotesque ways to make the beast pay for hurting his love, each one more unpleasant than the first.

He growled and leapt onto the beast tearing at him with his teeth until there was nothing left to recognize as having once been a beast or man.

When he was done, he turned back to his love and pulled the wood from her back.

He cradled her in his arms shaking her slightly and though part of him knew it was in vain and that she was gone, his stubborn mind refused to let him believe so.

"Come on little bird. Open up those beautiful eyes for me. You can't leave me! You just can't! I just got you back, now wake up!" he had started out in just a whisper and ended up shouting this, as he shook her

harder.

Her head only rolled limply as he shook her, no matter how much he pleaded she didn't wake up.

He sent a strong surge of power into her lifeless form, willing her to come back to him.

Power so strong that it could kill an entire population, if that was he intended it to do.

When it didn't work he sent another and then another.

It was draining but his strong determination and relentlessness kept him going.

He was so concentrated on trying to wake her that he almost didn't feel the sympathetic hand that had gripped his shoulder.

"She's gone man. I'm sorry."

Damon shrugged Tyler's hand off as if it would bite him, and continued calling out to her, his voice choked up and his throat burning not in thirst but with emotion.

Tears slid down his face and fell onto her face, turning into pink streaks as they mingled with the drying blood.

"Oh my god!" a gasp sounded from the doorway of the cabin.

He ignored it clutching Bonnie's small body to him tightly, as if he were afraid to let her go.

Meredith knelt down beside him, she stared down at her fallen friend and tears welled up into her own eyes.

Her cool and collected mask crumbled and fell to pieces.

Yes she, had almost staked Bonnie herself only days earlier, but in her heart of hearts she knew that even if Damon hadn't had stopped her she would have never really been able to bring herself to actually do it; And

now... And now Bonnie was truly and irrevocably gone.

She shook as she wept, and for her, who never cried it was as if a great dam had burst within her, every bottled up emotion flooded out of her and she felt as if she were deflating.

She felt weak and vulnerable at that moment and she knew by just a glance at Damon that he felt the same.

They sat there and cried for their lost friend, and for Damon his one true love for what seemed like hours, and didn't even notice when Tyler had left them to grieve.

Finally Meredith touched Damon's shoulder softly, hesitantly; and when she spoke her throat felt as if she had swallowed a thousand tiny shards of glass.

"We should put her on the bed, and clean this mess up."

He nodded but still held into Bonnie firmly.

"Yes, she won't like to wake up to a huge mess like this." he whispered trancelike.

Meredith looked at him to find that he seemed to be staring at a wall, or rather through it.

He was delirious in his grief and in denial.

She knew it would be dangerous to try to correct him in this state so she just let him silently pick Bonnie up and lay her in the bed.

She watched as he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead as if just putting her to bed.

Seeing Damon in this state made her want to cry even more, because he was normally so tough and cold even.

She quietly slipped out and dialed Stefan's number.

She knew that she would need help with Damon and that if anyone knew what to do it would be his brother who had known Damon far longer than any of them.

Luckily Stefan answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan, I-" she paused her voice cracking.

"What's wrong Meredith?" Stefan asked in alarm.

What wasn't wrong?

How do you tell someone that their friend is dead and that their brother is a broken mess?

"Do you want me to get Elena for you?" he asked when she hadn't answered his first question.

"No. I need your help." she answered hastily.

"What's wrong are you okay?" he asked.

"No, and Damon isn't either. I need your help with him, he's- Oh God and Bonnie she's-" she couldn't get the words out.

It was as if saying them would make this even more real.

"Where are you? I will be right over."

She choked out the directions quickly and hung up the phone.

She let her body slide down against the side of the cabin, shaking with a new round of sobs that she couldn't contain if her life depended on it.

She needed a minute to herself, to grieve in privacy, a minute away from the broken vampire who was inside with her friends' body.

Seeing him in this state was almost scarier than any evil thing they had ever faced.

After a moment she walked back into the dimly lit cabin, only to find that Damon had brought a chair next to the bed that Bonnie was in and that he was holding her still hand and stroking her hair whispering things

that she would never hear.

Slowly she approached the dark vampire and got his attention.

"We need to find a shovel, and dig some graves for these bodies."

He nodded his head in agreement, swiftly leaving a kiss on Bonnie's forehead before standing up and going with her to find some shovels.

Fortunately there was a shed in the back that happened to have a few shovels, so they began to dig a huge pit in the ground.

This is the scene that Stefan stumbled upon when he pulled up to the cabin, unfortunately he didn't come alone.

In the car with him were Matt and Elena.

They got out and Stefan rushed over to Meredith.

She shot him a weary look before stepping a safe distance away from Damon.

"What's going on? I thought there was an emergency." he asked once she stopped.

"You brought them?" she asked her own question.

"Well yes I thought that we might need to fight something." he answered.

She sighed tiredly.

"Stefan its-"

Before she could finish her sentence they heard a blood curtailing scream coming from inside the cabin.

The scream was followed by shouting, and Meredith looked to the spot where she had left Damon digging only to find that he was no longer there.

She and Stefan shared a look before racing into the small cabin themselves.

"Stop screaming, Bonnie needs her rest." Damon reprimanded Elena.

Matt was seated on the chair that Damon had pulled to the bed, his head in his hands.

Stefan looked wildly about the room trying to process the whole thing, from the blood covered walls and the torn bodies that littered the floor, and finally Bonnie's pale still form tucked neatly into bed as if she were sleeping; but he knew better.

He knew she was gone as soon as he laid eyes on her; the problem was that Damon didn't seem to, or didn't want to.

He knew why Meredith had called him then.

Meredith touched his arm gently to get his attention.

"I'll take Elena and Matt home."

He nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be best." he answered solemnly.

Meredith gathered a sobbing Elena into her arms and led her towards the door.

"Come on Matt." she said as she exited the cabin.

Matt got up, and silently followed her, his eyes were red and watery.

Once the humans had left Stefan turned to his brother, and found him sitting next to Bonnie.

"Damon?"

No answer.

"Damon, I need your help to get these bodies out of here." he tried again.

Damon looked up at him then, suddenly his brother looked his age, a five hundred year old vampire.

"Okay. But we have to hurry because I don't want Bonnie to wake up alone."

Stefan just didn't have the heart to argue with him right then.

So he agreed and together they carried the wolves' bodies out one by one until they had gotten everyone of them out.

They buried them, and went back into the cabin where Damon occupied his chair once more.

It was heartbreaking to see his brother in this condition, and he needed to bring him back to reality soon, even if it would hurt them both.

He wearily approached Damon and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, I am so sorry but she is gone. You must know that? Deep down inside you know it, and you know we can't keep her here." Stefan reasoned.

Damon trained his onyx eyes on his little brother.

Damon shook his head in denial and in a motion quicker than Stefan had time to react, Damon had Stefan pinned to the wall with his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Don't tell me these lies brother. She can't be gone, I just got her back! She can't be gone."

Damon's voice started out in a desperate growl and ended in a broken whisper.

He released Stefan and turned back to Bonnie.

His face fell as the truth of his brothers words sank into his mind, branding it torturously.

"Why? Why did you leave me? I just got you back, and you leave me to walk this earth forever alone?"

Stefan watched in silence as his brother continued on.

He knew that this was just something he needed to do.

"It should have been me... That stake was meant for me, and you knew it. You gave your life for me, well you can have it back, let me go instead! I can't stay here without you, I just can't."

Damon stopped suddenly; he knew that his speech was in vain, that she would not even hear it.

The ache in his heart was as painful as when he had been staked by the tree on that small moon long ago.

No this was much more painful than that, it was as if his soul had been ripped away from him and in a way this couldn't be closer to the truth.

He had given his life for her then, and now she had returned the favor.

He laughed bitterly as a sudden thought hit him.

"She knew."

He said out loud.

"She knew what?" Stefan asked after a moment had passed.

"She knew that... That she wasn't going to make it. Right before the fight had even begun she made me promise..."

Though Damon was answering Stefan's question, he spoke as if he were speaking to himself.

"Made you promise what?" Stefan asked.

"She made me promise that I would always remember her love for me."

Stefan stayed quiet, giving Damon time to come to terms with this.

"I should have known. Perhaps part of me did know, but then we thought we had won the battle. I should have ripped that bastard's throat out right away, but I didn't, and now she's... gone."

And just as the last trace of hope had crumbled away from his broken and battered heart, falling away heavily like a thick block of lead, he heard the most beautiful sound that his old ears had ever heard: A sharp

intake of breath that came from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Wow so much happened in this chapter. We had action, angst, Bamon goodness, a brotherly moment, and now a cliffy lol. Sorry about that. I hope this ch made up for the weight with its length and more =)<strong>

**Getting frustrated with the next ch of one of the guys… I cant decide if damon should follow them or not, what would you like to see?**

**Okay so on to the contest, first thank you for those who have entered. You guys did a wonderful job =) secondly, before I start the painful process of trying to pick the winners, I need to know if anyone else wanted to add an entry? If so PM me , and if no then well I can start to choose.**

**Oh and I have just made a twitter account for my stories and also to support Bamon and other things so, follow me EternallyBamon so that I can follow you following me lol.**

**Love you guys =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews :) I love you guys and I will get back to each of you individually as soon as possible. I apologize now for any and all mistakes… I didn't have time to proof read this because I am getting ready to go out of town for a few days. Love you guys and hope this ch doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt a strong current of power radiating throughout her body.<p>

She couldn't hear anything of her surroundings, and she couldn't open her eyes.

She fought hard to do these simple little tasks that no longer seemed so simple.

Just when she had begun to lose all hope she heard his voice, as soft as a whisper at first and then a broken cry.

His voice had fed her strength and she used this strength with such a force that a burst of air filled her lungs almost painfully.

She still couldn't open her eyes, or will her body to move, but she felt him by her side.

It was as if her body had a natural reaction to him and she felt as if a current of electricity hummed through her veins when he was near.

This was strange because when she was conscious she had never felt this way.

She didn't know whether it was the fact that it was his power that flowed through her, because the familiar current made her know it was his, or that their love was strong enough to let her feel his presence even in the current state she was in.

His power was the only thing that kept her warm in this strange dark world, and even as she felt him near her she longed to wake up and wrap her arms around him; to feel his silky lips upon hers, to let him know that everything was alright and see his dazzling smile again.

That's just how love worked, even if she was stuck alone in the dark, she wanted to comfort him; she thought only of him.

* * *

><p>It had been days and Bonnie still hadn't awakened from what he could only call a deep slumber.<p>

Vampires didn't slip into comas, at least he had never heard of any in his long life time.

He wasn't sure what this meant for Bonnie, but he refused to give up hope.

That one sharp intake of breath that she had taken days earlier was enough for hid hope to be restored and he would cling to it until the earth ceased to exist if he had to.

Because she couldn't feed on her own Damon had brought her to the boardinghouse where every one of the humans had donated their blood to keep her stable.

He stayed at her side much of the time, only leaving to feed occasionally.

He wanted to be right there the moment she opened her eyes, to be the first person she saw.

The situation was bittersweet for him, he was glad that she was still with him even if she wasn't awake, but he missed the sound of her voice; the way she fit perfectly in his arms as if she were made just for him.

He looked down at his love that remained perfectly still in his bed, her scarlet ringlets fanned out on the black silk pillow that lay beneath her head.

He felt a tug at his undead heart for even in her deep slumber she could take his breath away with her beauty.

The thing that had drawn him to her since the first time he had laid eyes on her was the fact that her beauty was not the beauty of this age.

Elena was beautiful in a modern sense, but Bonnie's beauty reminded him of his time; he could easily picture Bonnie as a lady of the renaissance, young knights competing for her affections through sport.

In this age her beauty was often over looked, but to an old soul such as he, she was a sculptors dream; A muse for all of the famous painters of the past.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew that she was no longer in the small cabin that she had died in, and though she couldn't hear them or see them she knew that the humans, her friends were worried for her.<p>

She felt every thought and feeling that they felt through their blood that they took turns to give to her.

From Meredith she felt an overwhelming guilt and sadness. She also sensed that she was trying to be strong about this, but that as the days passed her anxiety had risen immensely to the point where if she wasn't careful, it would crack that cool facade that Meredith had perfected so well.

From Matt she felt a little bit of fear, but also that he cared for her enough to set that fear aside to help keep her stable. She had also felt surprisingly love, and that though she couldn't tell whether it was the kind of love that a brother felt for his sister, she knew that he cared.

From Elena she felt an overwhelming current of emotions. There was a slight jealousy but more than that was acceptance, worry and a deep sadness. The strongest emotion that flowed from Elena was hope and refusal to give up. This hope filled her with hope, and she would continue to fight with everything she had to wake up and escape from this cold dark world and get back to her friends.

Before her death she had yet to forgive them, convinced that they had never truly cared for her, she still was hurt that their assumptions had led her to become a vampire against her will, but now she knew that they cared.

When her heart had held a beat, she had always imagined that one day she would be turned, but in her dreams it was always by the one she loved and not some psychotic vampire with a grudge.

She supposed that she should let go of that disappointment, and if dying had taught her anything it was to live in the moment as much as you can because you never know how mug time you have left with the ones you loved.

If being stuck in this dark world had a plus side, it was that it allowed her to reflect on things much more thoroughly, and if she should wake up she would let go of the anger towards her friends but she would never let them undermine her again.

She would let them know that she was their equal, and maybe even their superior... She was a vampire after all and she couldn't help that dark part of her nature and wasn't so sure that she wanted to.

Her thoughts paused as she felt a tingling sensation upon her lips, and soon she could not think at all for the tingling had spread throughout her body like a wild fire, tame at first but when the wind picked up it became huge uncontainable flames.

She didn't know what it was, or why it had happened, but this combined with Damon's power seemed to make her body feel alive.

* * *

><p>Damon stared down at Bonnie and chuckled to himself as her image reminded him of sleeping beauty.<p>

In the tale a princess had fallen into an enchanted slumber that could only be broken with a kiss from her true love.

This wasn't a fairytale, and he knew it, yet his mind kept wandering back to this thought even when he tried to shake it.

He stared down at his loves full lips in contemplation.

He was never one to take advantage of a sleeping maiden, and yet he couldn't help but wonder.

He had seen crazier things happen in the short time that he had been in Fells Church, enough so to never rule anything as impossible.

His curiosity had gotten the better of him and before he knew it he was seated next to Bonnie on the king sized bed and he placed a gentle kiss on her slightly parted lips.

He hadn't expected this silly act to work, because if he had allowed himself to give too much hope to this, he knew that he would be crushed if it didn't.

So when he had touched his lips to hers he was both surprised and overjoyed when he felt the slight movement of her lips in response to his.

He pulled back and as soon as her eyes had shot open he had pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so everything seems good right now… will it stay that way or no? Also I wanted to find a way to show that the others did care… and what better way to let their blood tell her, after all blood cannot lie :D… I will give you a hint about something not saying that this will be a good or bad thing, but two years is a long time away from home… enough time to form a new acquaintance or two :p<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello finally found some time to update, so I know it has been forever and I can only hope that you are still interested in this story, I will keep this short and simple and just get on with the chapter cause you have waited long enough =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Characters are most likely OOC, and I apologize now for any mistakes you come across.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know<br>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
>If I show it to you now<br>Will it make you run away?_Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<p>

**-MY DARK SIDE, by:Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

><p>As soon as Bonnie's eyes opened she found herself pulled into Damon's tight embrace.<p>

He held onto her as if letting go would mean she would vanish before his eyes.

Part of her wanted to whisper words of comfort and reassurance to him, but the darker side of her replayed the wolves attack on loop in her mind.

It was she who had put their lives in danger, and as she thought of every wrong she had done in her two years as a vampire she realized that just by existing she was putting

Damon and the others at risk by being in Fells Church.

She sucked in an unneeded breath trying to think of a way to explain this to Damon.

This was her first mistake, for as soon as she took that breath her senses burst to life, a heavenly scent made her throat ache and her fangs lengthen.

_**THUMP THUMP**_

Three sets of heart beats pounded in her ears almost painfully, beckoning for her to find their owners and end the steady drumming.

She struggled to keep a level head; gripping Damon's arms tightly as she pushed him slightly back to look at him.

He must have seen the strain in her eyes, because his face was a mask of confusion and then worry.

"Y-you shouldn't have brought me here." She forced the words out, trying to retain what control she had left.

Speaking was her second mistake; she could hear the footsteps hurrying up the stairs as soon as the sentence was out.

The heart beats hammered faster in excitement and became deafeningly loud as they're source neared the room.

"That's not exactly what I pictured you would say when you woke up."

Though he wore a smirk she could hear a hint of pain in his tone.

"No, Damon-"

Before she could explain the door burst open and she ripped herself from his arms, a hiss escaping her lips as the scent of fresh blood hit her full force.

"Bonn-" Elena began, and then stopped.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the red head eyeing them with her fangs bared.

She stood frozen, the others mimicking her; they knew it would be a mistake to come any closer, and an even bigger mistake to step back.

Elena knew perfectly well what being a vampire was like, how the thirst for blood could over power you rendering you unable to think.

It takes some vampires years to learn control, and before Bonnie had come back to fells church her diet was that of a natural predator who stalked and killed its prey without

remorse.

Damon stood slowly; he had never felt as much like a fool as he did in this moment.

He had been elated that Bonnie would be okay, that he hadn't thought much about her circumstances before the wolves had attacked.

He had not yet had the chance to get her used to being around humans without giving in to her predator instincts.

In a move too fast for the human eye he had her pinned against the wall in an iron grip.

Her struggles were futile his age giving him the strength to keep his hold on her while Stefan got the humans out of harm's way.

Once Elena, Matt, and Meredith were far enough away Bonnie's fangs retracted and she stopped fighting to free herself.

Damon loosened his grip shooting her an apologetic look.

"Damon I can't stay here." She breathed.

"I gathered as much, don't worry we can go back to the cabin at once."

"No, I mean in this town."

"We can go where ever you wish."

"You don't understand, I need to leave and you should stay here. I did awful things before I came here, that wolf pack wasn't the only things that want me dead, and I cannot

put you or the others in danger."

"No, it is you who doesn't understand little bird. I will not let you face any danger alone, never again. Whatever is coming we will all stand by you and fight like we have so many times in the past."

"I am the danger, don't you get that? I can never be the girl I once was because the dark side of me, the part of me that loves the thrill of the kill is only waiting in the

shadows. I wanted to kill them Damon, to bleed them all dry!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You were just taken by surprise that's all, besides nothing happened."

"Yes, only because you stopped me, but what about when you aren't there to hold me back?"

He looked straight into her eyes, willing her to hear the truth of his words.

"I will always be there to keep you safe, that includes keeping you from doing anything you might regret later. I give you my word little bird."

She knew it was pointless to argue with him, and he had given his word, Damon always kept his word.

Reluctantly she nodded.

"Okay. Maybe you were right; maybe it just took me by surprise. I guess we will find out when they return."

"And if I am wrong, I promise that I won't let you harm a hair on their heads. Well, maybe except for Mutt."

She scoffed and looked at him pointedly.

"I was only kidding, I won't let you harm any of them." He chuckled darkly.

He pulled her close to him, placing a chaste kiss upon her head, relishing in the fact that she was okay and that she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola. Okay so this chapter sucked, well to me anyways. I wrote and rewrote it a bazillion times and still am not too happy with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be far better than this one and my inspiration will come back to me. Well thank you for putting up for me I know I have been such a bad fan fic author lately… anyways thank you for reading, and leave me some love, you guys after all are a big part of my inspiration =)<strong>

**Oh and the song at the beginning, if you haven't heard it go listen to it right now! I prefer the Glee version over the original though for some reason lol**


End file.
